Best Day Ever
by Blame Blam
Summary: It has been eight months since the 'ring-release' but Sam is not lonely. He has found himself a Midsummer lover. Then Blaine comes back to Lima, and before Sam can start courtship number two the former Warbler gets a boyfriend. The new enemy is called Karofsky. What will Sam do to defeat him and get the love of his life back?
1. Good to be Home

It has been eight months since the 'ring-release' but Sam is not lonely. He has found himself a Midsummer lover. Then Blaine comes back to Lima, and before Sam can start courtship number two the former Warbler gets a boyfriend. The new enemy is called Karofsky. What will Sam do to defeat him and get the love of his life back? First, he should break up with his girlfriend - but that turns out harder than is sounds.

* * *

 _In Memory of Cory Monteith._

* * *

 **Good to be Home**

June 2016

Midsummer had always been the most magical and romantic time of the year, and today wasn't an exception. Here he sat, watching the sun set into the lake and humming Taylor and Ed's "Everything has changed".

"Fairies are flying around us", Sam said in between his humming. "To see them, you have to close your eyes."

Dana giggled.

"How can I see anything with my eyes closed?"

"You can", Sam assured her. "Because then you start looking with your heart."

Dana closed her eyes, still smiling. The sun let her brown hair appear golden, it was so fascinating.

"And?" he asked.

"Yeah. I see them", Dana said. She opened her eyes again and focused them on Sam.

"They are very handsome."

"Fairies aren't handsome, they are beautiful."

"The males ones, I mean."

"Oh." Sam bit his lip. "Yeah, it makes sense that there also are male fairies."

"So. Sam. Last evening in freedom." Dana shifted her weight on her arms and outstretched her feet into the lake, sprinkling some water into Sam's direction.

"It was a nice week", he nodded.

"Just nice?" She asked quietly.

Now Sam might have been single for a while, but he still could read all the signs. He was ninety percent sure Dana liked him the same way he liked her. Her eyes, for example, sparkling at him and seemed to say 'kiss me'. Should he do so?

"A great week, very great", he said.

"Have you made new friends?"

"Yeah, I had never thought I could like Brad and Blake. They are _so_ annoying in class."

"Just because you can't tell them apart", Dana laughed.

"Not true, I totally can! I just don't want to." Sam shook his head.

"And how about the girls?"

"I still hate Chelsey but I guess the others are okay."

Dana still looked at him. Sam's heart beat faster as he said:

"There's one I like more than the others, though."

Still that gaze. Okay, that could only mean one thing: she wanted it. Sam leaned closer. Her lips looked sweet, but also frail. He had to be very gentle.

They met in a warm touch. The first kiss was always the best, always. Except for the ones to come after that, those familiar, intimate, yet exciting kisses...

Sam pulled back and stared at the glistening lake, gulping down tears. Damn, why now? He swallowed hard and pressed his lips together.

"Is... Did I do something wrong?" Dana asked.

"No, no. Sorry... sometimes I... think of depressing stuff."

"Oh."

Sam cleared his throat. "It's got nothing to do with you."

"You got depressed when you kissed me."

Dana got up, and Sam quickly did, too. He followed her down the deck, passing yachts on their left.

"It's not what you think! I recently came out of a long relationship, well not _recently_ , but you know how it is, you have to think of your ex at the most inconvenient times even when you don't want to and it messes everything up that is important and that could give your life new hope and... you don't want that... and..."

Sam didn't know what to say. Luckily Dana stopped and looked at him, eyes still sad but not angry anymore.

"I'm sorry your heart got broken", she said. "I know how it is. Maybe you need more time."

"No, I don't, I swear I don't." Sam grasped her hand and squeezed it.

"You're so beautiful, when I look at you my heart doesn't feel broken anymore. I... sometimes... I mean if you want to try it..."

"Take things slow?" Dana suggested, returning the pressure.

Relieved, Sam nodded. In the last months he had thought he would be single for the rest of his life, that he could never love again, that he didn't _deserve_ it. But Dana was a silver line at the horizon, a newborn hope, everything.

Holding hands, they walked back to the hostel where their class was staying. Who would have thought that only half an hour drive away from Lima was this big lake people went to for vacations? Sam wouldn't know. Since he lived in Ohio he had never been on vacation with his family or even school, for that matter. But now laid seven days of sun, outdoor fun and laughter behind him and when they would get home they had only a few weeks of school left before the summer break.

"Does taking things slow mean we can't make plans for Midsummer already?" Sam asked when they came in sight of the hostel.

"I'm sure we can. What's on your mind?"

Midnight bonfires, sleeping outside, watching fire flies, eating marshmallows, exchanging small, meaningful gifts as well as kisses, tenderness, making magical memories...

"Stuff." Sam shrugged.

They came to the entrance, and Dana stopped before going in, turning to Sam.

"Uhm." She put a strand of hair behind her ear and slightly bit her lip.

"What?" Sam's hand suddenly was on her shoulder, fiddling with her hair. Oh, how nice long hair was. And so soft!

She put her hand on his, so he looked at her.

"What do we tell people...? Or don't you want them to know..."

"Why should we hide?" Sam asked. "I'm not good at acting."

"Because it's so fresh and new and..." She shrugged.

"We don't tell them anything but we also don't hide", Sam said. "Does everybody need to know the details?"

"My friends will ask me."

"So?"

"So, what should I tell them?"

Sam puckered his lips.

"That we kissed?"

Dana sighed, shook her head and went in. Sam had the slight feeling to have done something wrong but then again that hadn't been a fight, had it?

July 2016

Blaine put his suitcase on the ground and inhaled deeply as he looked around. His bed, the desk, the armchair, even the pictures on the wallpaper were still the same as he had left them because his parents had said it would always be his room just like Cooper's room was still full of huge close-up photos of the older boy.

It was good to be home again, even though it felt weirdly odd. He would need to make some changes in the furniture, obviously, but living with his parents instead of having Sebastian Smythe as the room mate from hell would be _so_ relaxing.

"Blainy, honey, I made you some hot chocolate."

His mother entered with a tray, where a mug and a plate with home-baked cookies where on.

"Mum! I'm not five anymore", he said. "But thanks."

She sat the tray down on the desk and went to open a window.

"You won't believe how empty the house is since Martina left", she said. "It's good that you're back."

"For six months only, mum", he remembered her.

"Yes, yes, of course. Look at my little boy!"

Clara came to Blaine and actually pinched his cheek, something you'd expect from a grandma. But then again his mum was a grandma now.

Blaine leaned back.

"Mum, please, let me unpack."

"Of course. If you need something, I'll be downstairs."

Already in the door she turned around again.

"And Blaine? Your father is glad to see you, too, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I..." Blaine cleared his throat. "I could tell by the way he actually looked up from the newspaper to greet me."

"Oh, you!" She shook his head and left.

"That wasn't a joke" Blaine muttered.

He took the old shirts out of the closet to make room for his new clothes. It were only a few, and they were still good, so he put them in a box to give them away. As he took out the last one to fold it he stopped and frowned at it. Oversized, plaid and crumpled, this shirt screamed 'past' even louder than the other ones.

For a minute, Blaine stared at it. He would get confronted head-on with _that_ part of his past sooner or later, he knew he couldn't avoid it while living in Lima. He didn't know how he should feel about it, though.

Blaine exhaled and put the shirt into the give-away-box with the other ones. Not thinking about it always helped.

His phone buzzed and he took it out of his pocket.

Tina: _lils still in there_

Irritated, Blaine shook his head and switched off the screen light. Just as he wanted to throw it on the bed it buzzed again, this time with Sebastian's name.

 _Hail Top Dog! How's the home air? Sniffed old gel cans yet?_

Quickly Blaine wrote back ' _it's good to be home_ ', then cast the phone away. He needed to get organized, at least his clothes could be tidy if nothing else in his life was.

By the time he closed the cupboard, rubbed his hands and let his gaze wander through the room to see what he could change the doorbell rang. Nothing out of the ordinary, except that his mother called him down five seconds later.

"Who is it?" Blaine called back, because really, no one knew he was here. Except Tina but she would not show up unannounced anywhere these days.

"It's your friends, you idiot, come down!" Finn's voice called back.

"Oh my." Blaine sighed. He had told Kurt to please not inform Finn about his return. Good to know Blaine's wishes were respected.

His heart hammered on his way down, wondering who'd else come to welcome him back home.

"Those people say they are your friends", Blaine mother said, still standing at the door and not letting anyone in.

"They are", Blaine affirmed. He reached the door and got pulled into a hug by Finn, and while Blaine hugged back he saw grinning faces from his past. Ryder was there, his hair with black highlights now. And Marley, still the same old sweet girl but with glasses on her face. Then there was a girl who Blaine didn't know, chewing gum and nodding at him.

"Chelsey", she introduced herself. "You're the ex, huh?"

"I'm Blaine", he said.

"Chelsey, be nice", Ryder said, putting an arm around the blonde girl.

"Come in, come in." Blaine waved his friend in and when he closed the door, he pressed his lips together and gulped down the queasiness of his stomach. But as soon as he joined the others in his room he was happy old Blaine again.

"You missed us!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yeah", Blaine laughed. "But I'm also here for work."

"Don't ruin the moment, my friend."

Chelsey sat on Blaine's bed already, a book in her hands and didn't look up. Ryder and Marley were awkwardly standing in the room.

"Do you want to drink something?" Blaine asked.

"I've never been here", Finn said, studying the DVD shelf. "Except for that time you had that eye thingy, remember?"

"Uhm, yeah. Seems like a thousand years ago."

"Me neither. What's Blaine got there?" Ryder joined Finn.

"How do you feel? Being back?" Marley asked.

"Good, it feels good to be home again", Blaine said probably for the tenth time today.

"Great."

She looked like she wanted to say more. Blaine nodded and looked around.

"Yeah... just unpacked..."

"So, are you seeing someone, or...?" Marley asked.

"She's asking you out", Chelsey said.

Blaine looked at her, but she was still not looking at them.

"I'm not", Marley quickly said.

"I know you're not", Blaine said, frowning. "But no, at the moment I'm not seeing..."

"Hey! Planet of the Apes!" Finn exclaimed. "Can I burrow this?"

"Sure", Blaine said. And to Marley: "It's all about work, you know, my career doesn't really give me much free time."

"Oh, how is it going? What have you done lately?"

Glad at least someone showed personal interest Blaine told her all about his NYADA projects, mainly about music videos and show orchestration.

"And you are studying for the teachers exam?", he asked.

Finn and Ryder settled down at the end of Blaine's bed. He let Marley have the desk chair and sat cross-legged down on the floor.

"Yeah, we have a plan to take over McKinley", Finn said. "I'll lead the Glee club, obviously I'm made for that, and maybe teach geography or something."

"Chelsey will be the new Sue", he further explained. "Ryder here..." Finn hid the mentioned boy's shoulder.

"He's going to be the first dyslexic principal ever, Marley will have all English and Spanish classes, and Sam will take over sports."

He and Ryder laughed, and Blaine did his best to join in but it got choked by his returned queasiness and escaped as a weird noise.

Finn cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah, I mean..." He shrugged. "Uhhhhhh."

Blaine cleared his throat. "Sounds like a plan. Surely, it will be the best school in the whole country."

Everybody agreed and they fell silent. Blaine studied his nails. What could he mention to change the topic? Grades... food... drinks again?

"I hope it's okay that we ambushed you", Marley said. "You must be tired from the journey. Did you fly in?"

Blaine nodded. "I had a great flight. Nice food. Curry, actually."

"So, you came during the summer break to have some fun with us, right?" Finn asked.

"No, in Dalton they have summer camps and I will lead one, that's my plan until the semester starts." Blaine shrugged. He cleared his throat and watched his nails again.

"Also, would be weird to hang out with _all_ of you, wouldn't it?"

"Pff... don't think about that, we can always split up", Finn said. "The group, I mean."

"I don't want to be the reason for... that's..." Blaine shook his head. "I wouldn't feel good about it. Hey, did you know that Tina is back in Lima, too?"

"What? No, why? She blocked me from her facebook site after I asked her if Asians have special stores where they buy clothes. I didn't mean to sound, I mean, they all kind of dress the same, don't they?" Finn asked.

Ryder discreetly shook his head to him.

"She's taking a time-out because she's going to give birth soon", Blaine said. There was no point in hiding it, everybody who saw her knew it.

"Should have given birth last week, actually, she's overdue."

"Oh God! What's her mother saying?" Marley asked.

"Not really happy about it but will be okay if the baby is one hundred percent Asian", Blaine said. "Her father, not so much."

"And?" Finn asked. "Will it be?"

"We'll have to wait and see", Blaine said. The fact that Mike was the father of the baby was still a thing that Tina had forbidden him to utter to anybody with a sincere sounding thread of violence should he ever tell a living person.

"So cool! First Glee baby!"

While Finn still wallowed in even more school conquering plans, Chelsey got up and stretched her arms.

"Ryder, five minutes are over!"

"I'm chatting here."

"You said five minutes! We're in this pastry-smelling house since at least ten minutes already. Come on."

She snapped her fingers on her way to the door. There she leaned against the door frame and stared Ryder down.

"Uh, so, Blaine, it was good to see you again", Ryder said.

"Good to see you, too."

Blaine got up with his friend, and walked him and Chelsey to the front door. Ryder got another hug. It was comforting to see old friends, Blaine wouldn't have thought that.

"And by the way", Chelsey said when Ryder turned to go. "Sam has a new girlfriend. Somebody has to tell you, right? You're welcome."

She lifted her hand, winked and pulled Ryder away.

"I don't care!" Blaine called after them.

"Why would I care, tsk." He shook his head, closed the door and tried to kill it with his look. It didn't work. Instead, he was getting sick. He swallowed it down and went back to his room.

* * *

Was it weird that Sam had chosen to stay with the Hummel-Hudsons over the summer instead of going home to his own family?

"That is a good question, my friends", he said. "And to understand my doings you need to know this: my father hates me."

He kicked a stone away. With a quiet _blub_ it sank down the lake. The pigeons didn't care, after all he still had bread in his hands.

"I mean, he doesn't _hate_ me but he can't accept that I'm bi. I won't tell him I'm dating a girl because he'd only think I've 'come to my senses' and that's not true. I will never come to my senses!"

With much force he threw the bread into the lake, too, but it flew only five feet and then swam on the surface. The pigeons scolded him but Sam had other problems.

Moments later he was at the white pavilion where it all had began. He rested his arms at the railing and looked over the sparkling lake. Blaine was back in Lima but he hadn't said anything to Sam, no text, no facebook message, no call. He probably didn't want to seem him. But heck, they were living only four blocks away from each other, how could he not... How did he think this would go down? If he had wanted to avoid Sam he shouldn't have come here. So maybe he did want to see him but wasn't ready yet?

Sam pursed his lips when two swans were idly paddling by. They were making fun of him, those darn animals that choose one partner for their life and _never_ separated from them by their own choice.

Or maybe they wanted to tell him something?

"This is stupid", Sam mumbled. He got his phone out and, without thinking too much, send a fatal text.

To Blaine: _do it the hard way or the esay way? I'm in ostrich park._

Then he put his phone away and forbid himself to check it. He sat down on the bench in front of the pavilion and enjoyed the sun. He would wait half an hour, not one second longer.

Fourty-five minutes later he got up and slowly walked along the lake.

The hard way it shall be.

* * *

Although he demanded hard work from his students Blaine would never, ever torment them like some NYADA teachers did. He knew that staying hydrated, enough food and rest was the best way to get extraordinary results. That was why he scheduled a twenty minutes break every two hours.

During one, he went to his backpack and got out a towel with that he wiped over his forehead. Then he pulled out his phone and, again, looked at the weird message he had gotten yesterday. His phone didn't know this number so it was easy to think somebody had send it by accident... if there wasn't the mention of Ostrich Park.

But no. No. Blaine shook his head and erased the text. Pure coincidence.

He had emptied half of his water bottle when his phone went once more. This time, the message he got almost made him fell from the chair.

"Oh my God!" He jumped up and packed his stuff together.

"I am so sorry, guys, but for today practice is over, I have an emergency", he informed the young Warblers.

"Too bad, Mr. Anderson", the captain said. "But sure we can stay here and continue without you?"

"That is a very good attitude", Blaine praised. "But I have to lock the door when I'm not around. You could all gather together in the school yard or somewhere else."

He shooed them all out, locked the door with trembling hands and raced to his car.

Luckily, the hospital was only ten minutes away.

* * *

Blaine had only met Mr. Cohen-Chang once but he immediately identified the man pacing the hallway as Tina's father.

"Hello, I'm Tina's friend Blaine, how is it going?" he asked while trying to catch his breath.

"There are complications", Mr. Cohen-Chang said. "They are doing a c-section."

"Oh good Lord." Blaine sank down in a waiting chair and drove a hand through his hair. In some moments he was glad not to be a woman, and this was such a moment.

Mr. Cohen-Chang kept pacing the floor, Blaine teetered his feet and closely observed the doors to where the ORs were.

"Do you know who the father is?"

Suddenly Mr. Cohen-Chang stood right in front of him, piercing his eyes through him.

"I can only assure you that I am not it. I'm gay", Blaine quickly said.

Mr. Cohen-Chang raised his eyebrows.

"Wouldn't stop my daughter from trying anything."

"Uh, it stops me from doing anything for sure", Blaine said.

"Are you in a relationship?"

Damn, what was this, a police interrogation?

"Not at the moment, no."

The eyebrows climbed even higher.

"I was when Tina got pregnant! Also, I was in New York all the time."

Blaine stopped. He didn't have to justify himself to this man, come on.

"You visited her in Brown. Nine months ago. I can do the math, you know?"

Blaine's jaw dropped. What?

"Sir, I assure you two-hundred percent that I never did anything to or with your daughter, that I am perfectly gold-star gay and still hopelessly in love with my ex-boyfriend."

"Mhh." Mr. Cohen-Chang squinted his eyes.

Blaine drove a hand over his mouth and watched the doors. Finally, Tina's father started pacing again. Blaine's heart wouldn't calm down, though. Why had he mentioned... why had he said... The rule was to not talk or think about it. Ever.

But how could he do that when he was back in Lima?

And wasn't the reason he had chosen to do his practical semester at Dalton to live here again?

The only reason they had broken up was because of the long distance. But that... It had been many months ago. Things had changed.

"Mr. Cohen-Chang?" A nurse came to them.

Blaine jumped up. He followed them into the labor room where a sweaty Mrs. Cohen-Chang stood next to Tina's bed. The young girl's hair was a mess, her cheeks were red and sweat drops sat on her forehead. Blaine had never seen her like that. The biggest change were her eyes. She looked at the infant in her arms with so much love and joy that Blaine immediately teared up. Oh, the miracle of newborn life!

"Please tell me you won't keep calling her 'little sucker'", he said as he placed himself at the end of the bed.

Old Tina would have said something like "she had to lay breech to make me suffer" or "lilsucker stole my nutrition three weeks longer than necessary" but the Tina in that hospital bed right there, she only laughed and shook her head.

"It's Lily from now on."

"Can I take a picture? Of the whole family?" Blaine asked.

Mr. Cohen-Chang had gotten all quiet but at least posted himself next to his daughter, while his wife smiled into the camera.

"And it's completely Asian!" Mrs. Cohen-Chang was happy.

In fact, they were all happy and Blaine felt like he had no place here. Their family had become a new member and he wanted to give them bonding time, so he excused himself after a while.

"Blaine?" Tina called when he was at the door. So he looked back.

"Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome." He smiled at her, then retreated. The quiet of the hallway surrounded him, and he couldn't ignore his loud heart beats anymore.

So beautiful, so perfect, and exactly what he wanted. A happy family. It was... It was too much. Blaine sat down on a chair and buried his face in his hands, not sure if the tears came from joy or sadness or both.

* * *

"Does it has to be so warm?" Finn complained.

"It's summer", Sam explained.

"I hate the summer."

Dark sunglasses, white towels and pink ice-cream was all they needed on this hot day. Ryder had convinced his parents to leave him home alone while they were on their summer vacation, thus the Lynn's house – especially their back yard – was the new it-place of the friends.

This was especially good because Sam didn't have to pay for anything. Drinks and food was always there, as well as clean facilities. It truly was like being on vacation.

"Blaine likes to be dramatic, you know?"

Sam slurped the last drops of his milk shake and put it on the small wooden table between their sun loungers.

"Didn't answer my text and all."

Finn lifted his head.

"What year is it?"

"I'm just saying, it's in his DNA to be theatrical. He can't help it."

"Or he has moved on."

Sam shook his head. "Marley said he's not seeing anyone."

" _You_ are seeing someone."

"I wonder what his plan is."

"Dana, remember?"

"Maybe he'll start a secret-admirer-wants-you-back-action."

"Are you going to break up with her?"

"I don't know, maybe Blaine wants me to hesitate so it will be extra dramatic, you know?"

Finn pushed up his sun glasses and gave Sam a _very_ doubtful look.

"Is life a big play to you, or what? That's not nice, you're _using_ Dana for your stupid fantasy."

"It's not stupid!" Sam said. "What do you know, huh? You're single, so shut up!"

He raised and walked away from Finn, who thought he was so wise just because he was one year over him. Pf.

"Guys, guys!"

Marley came out of the house when Sam entered the terrace. She held up a phone.

"Do you remember I told you Tina is pregnant?"

"Let me think about it... yes. It was yesterday. Also, I already knew."

"Well, not anymore." Marley grinned and showed him a picture of an Asian girl in a hospital bed, smiling, a baby in her arms.

Sam grasped the phone and stared at it.

"This is Tina?"

"Yes!"

"But she looks so..."

"Happy?"

"I was about to say relaxed but yeah, happy, too."

She wasn't even wearing make-up. So strange.

Then Marleys phone made a text-noise and she tried to get it but Sam moved back. He wasn't ready yet.

At the top of the screen stood: _Blaine: yeah and that's not..._

Naturally, Sam touched it to read the whole message.

 _Blaine: yeah and that's not everything. Her parents are so happy, too, they are all so happy it made me cry. Do you sometimes feel like crying when everybody is laughing? Not that I don't want them to be but I realized that my chances of getting there aren't so great, right now, the way things worked out. I don't know. Not my best day._

"Sam! Sam, give me back my..."

Marley tried again, and Sam walked a few steps back.

"You are texting with Blaine!"

"So?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why should I?"

"FINN!" Sam cried and turned around. He ran to Finn, looking over his shoulder to make sure that Marley was following.

"Huh?"

"Stop her, please, she's trying to throw me into the pool!"

Sam rounded Finn's sun chair.

"What pool?"

"She's... being mean! Stop her!"

Marley caught up and Sam wasn't sure how long until she would win. But eventually, finally, Finn managed to get up. He took Marleys arms and steadied her, while Sam was already many feet away.

"Thaaanks!"

Luckily Finn was one of the slow ones so until Marley would have convinced him of the truth Sam had a few moments. He burst into the nearest bathroom, locked the door, pushed down the toilet lid and sat on it.

 _To Blaine: …._

What should he write? What would Marley write?

 _Blaine:_ _Can I tell you something private?_

Sam's jaw dripped. Man, this was _so_ destiny!

 _Marley: Yes!_

While Blaine was typing Sam's feet teetered up and down. A heavy thump against the door indicated Marleys arrival. This and her screaming his name.

"Can't a guy be in peace on the john?" he shouted back.

 _Blaine: But don't tell anybody, especially not... you know who. Yesterday when Tina was in labor her father pretty much interrogated me and I got defensive and let slip that I'm still in love with him. I mean, I forbid myself to think about it but now it's back, and how could it not..._

Again, Blaine was typing. Sam squinted his eyes. Blaine was in love with Tina's father? What the heck? Was he actually having an affair with an old, married and not to say _ugly_ guy? (Sam had never seen Mr. Cohen-Chang but he was damn sure that he was ugly.)

 _Marley: How could u!?_

 _Blaine: I mean, now that I'm back in Lima, I will see him sooner or later, right? I'm so afraid that I will see that he doesn't love me anymore. I know about his girlfriend, Chelsey told me :(_

Sam pursed his lips.

 _Blaine: How could I what?_

 _Marley: the old guy thingy_

 _Blaine: What?_

Sam scratched his head. This wasn't how he had planned this conversation to go.

 _Marley: Since when?_

 _Blaine: Since when I know about Sam's girlfriend? Friday. Or what do you mean?_

Sam's hand shot to his mouth. Blaine was talking about him. Oh my God, he even called Sam ' _you know who_ '! What did that mean, was it good or bad?

 _Blaine: You're good friends with them, right, do you know how serious they are?_

"Shit, shit, shit." Sam formed a fist and bit on it. Of course it was good, everything was good. Blaine still wanted him, like Sam had known since, well, pretty much all the time. But what now? He couldn't reveal himself as 'Marley'.

He jumped up and tore open the bathroom door. Where was Marley when he needed her?

She sat in the kitchen, and Sam simply put her phone on the table in front of her.

"Tell him to call me. Now."

"Oh, finally! What have you done?" Marley took up her phone and read what had been written.

Meanwhile Sam tried to remember where he had put his shirt. Last time he had seen it was... well, he had arrived here wearing a shirt. Right now he wasn't. So there would have been a moment when he had gotten rid of it.

"Oh my God." Marley said.

"I know, right? I told you so."

"Sam, he said I shouldn't tell you. You are not supposed to know."

"Oh, screw it! You are a gossip girl, life's better that way. Saves us time. Have you seen my shirt?"

Sam was rumbling through Ryder's backpack on the ground, when Finn entered through the back door.

"Sam, why did you lie to me?"

"I don't care!" Sam said. "I need my shirt, now, and then go see Blaine."

"No, you don't." Marley got up and crossed her arms. "You can't ambush him like that. How about you call him first? Oh, and, talk to Dana, too."

"What's going on?" Finn wanted to know.

Marley showed him her phone, and Sam finally found a shirt. Not sure if it was his but if fitted him. He smoothed it out and looked up into two frowning faces.

"Marley's right", Finn said. "Don't rush into anything."

"How is it rushing when I've waited for this for _months?_ " Sam stretched out his arms to both sides. How dumb where his friends?

"Blaine just got back here."

"And apparently only now realized he still likes you."

"Bullshit." If they wouldn't help him he'd find another way.

Sam was out of the house before they could blink.

The thing was when he and Finn went somewhere together Finn got to drive the truck, and also kept the keys to it. Sam would have to short-circuit the car.

"What the hell, man?"

Finn came out of the house, too, and Sam stopped from breaking into the truck.

"Look, I will get to him with or without you. Help me and I will reward you richly."

"Richly?"

"Yeah. With gold."

"What are you, a leprechaun?"

"You will find out soon enough. Help me?"

Finn sighed and threw a look behind him.

"Marley will so hate me."

"Who cares, yes!" Sam again tried to open the car door. Still locked.

But then the savior of the day approached and opened it with a beeping noise. Sam was on the passengers seat and buckled up when Finn had only done one more step towards him.

On they went!

* * *

Coming up: Will Blaine be home, so they can fall into each others arms and marry right away?


	2. Camping Trip From Hell

CHAPTER 2: The Camping Trip From Hell

* * *

Mrs. Anderson opened the door, and she was _so_ pleased to meet Sam!

"Oh, hello Sam, hello... Are you here to see Blaine?"

"Yes, yes, we can rejoice later, first I gotta see Blaine", Sam said. "Is he here?"

"No, I'm afraid he's still at work. Should I tell him something?"

"We wait, then."

"He'll be gone for a few hours."

"Still I – ouch!" A pain shot through Sam's side, and a hand grasped his arm.

"Just tell him his friends wanted to know how he was", Finn said. "We'll be on our way. Bye!"

"Have a nice day." Mrs. Anderson waved and closed the door.

Sam got dragged back to the car, only there he was able to pull his arm away.

"What the hell?"

"This is not you, Sam, calm down. What happened to big romantic 'want-you-back' gestures?"

Sam stopped in his tracks and stood there, staring into the car.

"You are right!"

"I know, thanks." Finn got into the car and gestured Sam to get in, too.

"Blaine should _so_ do that!"

With a grin on his face Sam got in, smashed the door and hit his knees.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, he was the one who did the ring release."

"Oh God", Finn quietly said as he started the car. "This won't be over soon, will it?"

* * *

So the first week at Dalton had gone pretty well. Still, on the first Saturday he was in Lima Blaine sat in his room and pondered about if it was a good idea to do his practical semester here. But he couldn't change it anymore, everything had been organized and if he canceled he would have to wait another six month to do it.

He had to face his fears, there was no way around it.

So he called Marley.

"Hi Blaine! How was your week?"

"Good, good... Listen, uhm, what are you doing right now or tonight? I want to do something, if that's cool? Not only with you, I mean, if other people want to tag along that's okay."

"I'm at Ryder's. The boys decided we'll have a barbecue weekend, that will keep them busy. Chelsey and Dana are here, too. I mean I'd love it if you'd join us but... are you sure you want that?"

Blaine licked over his lips and doodled a sun at the piece of paper on his desk.

"I'm not sure, no, but I don't want to hide out. If he... If Sam's okay with me being there, I think that..."

"Let me ask Sam but I am pretty sure he is okay with it. He's not mad at you."

"Oh. Mh." Blaine bit his lip. Of course Sam wasn't mad anymore. He had gotten over everything. As always, Blaine was the one holding on when it was long over.

"I can bring a date, too, so it won't get awkward", Blaine suggested. He didn't want to make the impression of being clingy, or even single for that matter.

And he knew who to bring, too. Yesterday, he had been to Scandals with some of his Warbler students (there were some gay boys at Dalton) and met somebody he had once known. More or less. They had even exchanged numbers though Blaine hadn't planned on calling anytime soon.

But maybe it was for the best if he did.

* * *

Three hours later Blaine had decided on what to wear (white-blue striped shirt with two buttons at the collar which he ultimately fastened up, and red trousers) and waited in the living room for his date, Dave, to pick him up.

Yes, David Karofsky. Maybe Blaine hadn't really thought it through when he had decided _that_ wouldn't get awkward.

"It's good that you get back at your feet", his mother said.

"I've been on my feet the whole time", Blaine said. "Thanks to Sebastian."

"In the darkest times you find out who your true friends are."

"Thanks for the advice, mum."

"So who is it you're dating now?"

"Somebody from my old school, Dave. He, uh, we bonded over our experiences of being bullied for being gay."

"Oh, how nice." Mrs Anderson smiled. Blaine forced himself to return it.

"If you say so."

"And Sam is okay with that?"

"Uhm... I guess, why? I mean, who says I'm talking to Sam, anyway?"

Blaine read the headline of the newspaper's site in front of his fathers face, _'Ariel Winter supports Taylor Swift amid cosmetic surgery speculation'_. Interesting.

"Oh, I assumed that because he was here the other day. You are still friends, right?"

"He... he was here?"

"I told you some of you friends where here to see you."

"You didn't mention it was Sam. Was it really him, not someone who looked like him?"

Carla raised her eyebrows.

"Blaine, I know the difference between a stranger and the boy that was part of our family for the last two years."

"Two and a half, it's been... but yeah, the last half year of course he wasn't... huh." Blaine inspected his nails. So, Sam had been here? Why? Wasn't he terrified of their first meeting, like Blaine was? He really was that chilled that he would show up here, just like that?

"I never understood why you chose the fame road", Carla said. "When only two days before you were eager to give up NYADA and settle down here."

"It doesn't matter, okay? The past is in the past. And anyway, it wasn't really my decision, Sam was the one who pushed me to stay in New York, far away from him."

"Maybe he didn't want to accept your sacrifice."

"Stop defending my exes, mum. It was the same with Kurt, now Sam. Let me live my life, okay?"

"I only want what's best for you." Carla took up a magazine from the table.

For five minutes Blaine stared at the TV where some sitcom was on and when finally the doorbell rang he jumped up. Better not introduce his mother to yet another lover with whom he'd part ways some day.

"Hey, Blaine, so nice to see you!" Dave held up a bouquet of yellow flowers.

Blaine left the house and pulled the door close.

"Oh, nice, thank you." Blaine took the flowers and smelled them. Marigold or something, Sam would know about that.

"I was thinking we could go for a drink to Breadstix before we meet your friends? So that we have a few moments to ourselves first."

"Uhu, yeah, sure." Blaine laid the flowers down on the stairs and pulled Dave towards the street.

"Don't you want to put them in a vase?" Dave asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I would but I really want to start our date. Now."

"Oh. Okay." Dave grinned brightly. "I wouldn't have thought, I mean, you seemed distant at first."

"I'm sorry if I was. I was busy with my summer job."

"You need to tell me all about it."

Dave opened the passengers door and let Blaine get in before he got into the car himself and drove them to the local restaurant 'Breadstix'.

* * *

July 17

At midday Sam's gooey eyes opened to a dim room. Neat carpet, white commodes, bloomy curtains. Where was he?

He moved his legs until they hang in mid-air. Then he pushed himself up, put his feet on the ground and rubbed over his eyes.

He needed water.

On the way to the kitchen he remembered why he had refused to go home with Finn yesterday night. How often could a heart break until it was beyond healing chances? Blaine hadn't shown up, although he had specifically made Marley tell Sam that he would come, and then he hadn't. Instead, he had informed Marley that had was having _so much fun_ with his date and that he didn't want anything to interrupt that fun.

For example an overly clingy ex-boyfriend.

It might have taken a while but Sam had gotten it. No informing about arrival, no answering texts, no showing up. Blaine spoke a clear language.

"Hey, look who's up!"

"Shutab", Sam mumbled, walking to the fridge and taking the milk box out of it.

He sat down on the table where Ryder and Chelsey were having breakfast, but didn't take part in their conversation and looked outside were rain drizzled from a grey sky.

"How are you not used to the pain yet?" Chelsey asked.

Sam shrugged.

"Do you want a bagel?" Ryder offered.

Head shake.

"Fruit salad, then?"

"Just let me die." Sam put the milk on the table and pulled his knees up, then hid his face in them.

"He won't be of any use today", Chelsey said. "I'm calling Dana so she can take his sorry ass elsewhere."

"Is that a good idea? She hasn't seen him like that before. To be honest I thought Sam was doing pretty well in the last weeks", Ryder said.

"He was. He's not now. Who else should I call, his mummy?"

Sam felt warm fingers patting his shoulder but he didn't move.

"Yeah, why not? I mean, wouldn't it be a good idea to go home, Sam? Huh? For the last weeks of summer break?"

Sam shrugged.

"You haven't seen your family in quit some time, have you?" Ryder asked.

"Mh."

"Why don't I drive you to Hudmel's so you can pack some things?"

"Kay."

Sam slowly got up. Yes, maybe seeing his family would help. Be away from Lima. He didn't even know why he was here, so he might as well leave.

* * *

One hour later he sat on the stairs leading up to the Hummel-Hudson's house. His bag was on the ground, and his phone in his hand.

 _To Marley: It's only for 3 weeks u don't have to miss me_

Sam bit his lip. Who else did he have to inform? Ryder and Chelsey had forced him to go away, Finn had said that it was the best idea ever and Dana had agreed to drive him seeing that Sam didn't have his car here and Burt needed the truck for work during the week.

 _Marley: What about Blaine?_

Sam frowned.

 _To Marley: what about him?_

 _To Marley: He doesn't want to cee me._

 _To Marley: he hates me_

 _To Marley: anyway thats not my point!_

Sam put his phone away and hugged his knees. Stupid Marley!

His phone buzzed laying there on the cold ground. Sam side eyed it. Okay, one more message he could read.

 _Marley: but he said he still loved you, remember?_

Sam rolled his eyes. He picked up the phone.

 _To Marley: just reminissing_

 _To Marley: wow where did that word come from I've gotten smart!_

 _Marley: you mean reminiscing_

 _Marley: and I don't know_

 _To Marley: Well you can't know everything. Goodby my friend_

A honk made Sam look up.

"Perfect timing", he mumbled, got up and took his bag. So much could happen in three weeks. He would return as another man, a very self-secure, mature man.

He threw his bag on the back seat and got into the car.

"So... that comes surprising", Dana said. She steered the car onto the street and changed gears while Sam buckled up.

"I haven't told you but I missed my family. They are all that I have. Like, my mother calls me every week and my sister has some awesome dolls I haven't played with in such a long time and my brother has mini trucks. Mini trucks!"

"Yeah, I'd hate to live so far apart from my family, too."

They drove onto a main street and Sam relaxed the further away they got. He exhaled and drove a hand through his unstyled hair.

"And your father?" Dana asked.

"He doesn't have mini trucks, sadly."

Sam opened the window to let in fresh after-rain air. Ahh.

"Uhm, I'm not sure if it would come up but I don't want you to find out by my family throwing it into your face", he said ten minutes later.

"Have you been to jail?"

"No! It's nothing bad, only something... I haven't told you about."

"Okay. Tell me now."

"So, uh, before you... I dated..."

"Not unheard of."

"A boy?"

Dana frowned and threw him a look.

" _You_ dated a boy?"

"Yup."

"Don't get me wrong but you're... like, the typical male-white-straight American Ken."

"I get that a lot."

"So you experimented?"

Sam sighed. Why did he have to mention it?

"No, it was serious. My father wanted to disown me because of it. He didn't get to because we broke up. That's it."

" _Disown_ you?"

"I know." Sam tapped his fingers against the window. They were now driving on a high way.

"And why'd you break up?"

"Fight."

"So you're into boys…"

"I'm not gay if that's what you mean. Bisexuality is a thing."

"I know it is."

"Yeah?"

Dana nodded and inhaled.

"In fact, I'm bi, too."

"Oh. What... wow. Cool."

Dana laughed.

"Oh my God, and I was taxing my brain over how I could tell you."

"You're really great, you know that?" Sam said. "Like an angel who came to save me."

"Thanks."

She gave him another look and shortly squeezed his hand. Sam smiled, leaned back and closed his eyes.

Yeah, going home really was a good idea.

* * *

July 18

"Admit that you're going to call her Lay-Lay all the time", Blaine said. "Or Layly-Days or something the like."

"Blaine. I'm a mother now." Tina said with her most earnest look.

"That never stopped anybody from behaving immaturely."

Tina held up her glass of herbal tea.

"It's ten in the morning and I'm drinking chamomile tea instead of coffee because I don't want my daughter to absorb caffeine through mother's milk. How's that immature?"

Blaine grinned.

"You're right, you've changed. Last time I saw you in Brown you drunk the whole night although you were pregnant."

"I was bitter, and I regret my behavior. Oh, luckily it didn't do anything to you, my sweetie, right?" Tina looked into the stroller next to her chair and rocked it softly.

"So. One hundred percent Asian. Your mother's happy."

"No, I haven't told them who the father is." Tina rolled her eyes.

"He does have a right to know, though, Tina. Seriously."

"And then what? He'll move here to see her every second weekend, and give up the fabulous dancing career that awaits him in Chicago?"

Blaine pursed his lips and sipped on his coffee.

"That would be honorable of him."

"But it also would be unfair. My life is ruined – in a good way of course – but his doesn't have to be."

Blaine nodded. He drank from his mug again and blinked wildly to clear his eyes.

"What is it?" Tina asked.

"My mother, she..." Blaine cleared his throat and wiped over his eyes.

"She thinks that's why Sam brought me back to New York. Because he didn't want me to give up my New York career chances."

"Well, yeah. Why else would he have done it?"

Blaine shrugged.

"Because he had enough of me?"

Tina frowned. "What?"

"I have neglected him. I haven't been a good boyfriend. He had every right to look for a new one. Or girlfriend, for that matter."

"Oh... Well, I wouldn't know anything about it, Blaine, all I know is from what you tell me. Better ask your friends who know Sam's perspective as well."

Blaine nodded. Soft background music was playing, piano sounds. Making music was so important, it made the world a better place. His NYADA education was the best start he could have, and it would have been foolish to give it up for a school in Ohio. Those weren't even half as good.

"No matter why he did it, it was a good choice", Blaine said. "The right one."

"Listen to you."

"Yeah..." Blaine chuckled. "We both have changed, haven't we?"

"Yes. And believe me, Blaine, when the time is right you will find your Prince Charming. You will marry him, have all the babies you want and be in New York to do what you want to do. And I, I will find a good man, too. Just maybe... It will take a while, I think."

"No one in your life right now, huh?"

"All my love goes to that little sucker here."

She smiled at the stroller, and Blaine smiled, too. She was right. They still were young, and life had so much more in store for them. Maybe it couldn't always be planned but in the end it were a lot of adventures they could talk about when they were old.

* * *

Sam squinted his eyes at his dad who sat opposite to him. Yes, yes, it was lovely to be at home and eat his mum's homecooked beef again but this wasn't right. In fact it was uncanny, yes, that's what I was.

"Wouldn't that be a good idea, mh, Sam?" his dad asked.

Sam put a fork with mashed potatoes on it into his mouth.

"Stevie would love it, right, Stevie?" his dad now asked Sam's younger brother.

"And Dana can join us, too!"

"Yes!" Stacy cried. "She can be my friend and we play with all the Barbies I have!"

Sam ground his teeth.

"So... just to clarify, you refused to talk to me over half a year and now suddenly you want to take me on a camping trip?"

"Son, as long as I remember you didn't want to talk to me, either. Shouldn't we let this silly fight rest?"

"Yeah, okay, sure." Sam nodded. His father winked and took some more bacon out of a box.

"So if I would have come here with Blaine instead of Dana, would you say the same?"

"Let's not wake sleeping dogs, son. The past is in the past."

"What if I one day get another boyfriend?"

"I doubt it." Dwight grinned at Dana.

"It wasn't a phase. I still like boys. I'm bisexual!"

"What's that?" Stacy asked.

"Nothing", Dwight quickly said. "Sam, not in front of the kids."

"Why not? They do know what heterosexual means, don't they?"

"I'm not a kid anymore, dad", Stevie said. "We talked about this!"

"Do you want more peas?" Sam's mother Mary offered his younger son.

"It means that Sam is gay, Stacy", Stevie continued. The boy had grown like half a meter in the last year since Sam had last seen him, and in fact become a rebellious teenager of actually fourteen years.

"No, it means I like boys and girls", Sam said. " _Both._ "

"Can we not discuss this at meal time?" Mary asked.

"I for one think a camping trip sounds nice", Dana interrupted. "I can stay for a few days, that's no problem."

"Good. It's decided, then." Dwight nodded and stayed silent for the rest of the meal.

Sam's appetite was gone, though, and as soon as Stevie left the table because it was uncool to wait until everybody was finished Sam got up, too.

"You don't have to stay", Sam said to Dana, who followed him into his room.

"I don't mind. Except if you want me to go", she said, sitting down on his bed while Sam opened his bag and threw one piece of cloth after the other into the laundry bin.

"I don't care."

"You still love your ex, don't you?"

Sam pursed his lips and threw the last shirt through the room. How did she know that? Could he still deny it?

"I'm working on it", he finally said. "Getting over him, I mean."

"I have always wondered about it. You never spoke about it after you mentioned it on the day of our first kiss."

"Mh, yeah." Sam put his empty bag down, rolled his shoulders and let his eyes wander through the room.

"Do you want to talk about it now, or...?"

Sam sighed. He kicked off his shoes, took his phone out of his pocket and sat down next to Dana. After two seconds a picture of him and Blaine was on screen, both of them smiling happily in front of red and yellow autumn trees. Sam had looked at that photo very often after they had broken up, thinking about how they had wanted to get married so eagerly on that day.

Looking at it now brought tears into his eyes, he couldn't hold them back.

"We had planned to stay together forever", he said, wiping over his cheeks. "And somehow I still believed in this after..."

He shrugged. "But he's over me, I get that know. It's so hard to accept, I mean..."

Sam closed his eyes. _Blaine_. They were soul mates, how could Blaine... why did he...

Before Sam knew it he was sobbing, and didn't even care that Dana knew the whole truth now and thus would leave him. Somehow it had been clear, anyway, because everybody left him sooner or later.

* * *

July 20

History would refer to this event as 'The Camping Trip From Hell', Sam and Stevie were sure about that. And since this was the only thing they seemed to have in common these days (Stevie hat thrown away his truck toys! Who did that?) Sam preferred to only talk about that.

"Dad is so stupid."

"And so narrow minded!"

"Don't forget stupid."

"How could I?" Sam rolled his eyes while he picked up tree branches for the bonfire.

"He didn't let me have a tongue piercing", Stevie complained.

"You – what? Seriously?"

"Yes, can you believe this man?"

"You are _way_ to young for a tongue piercing! Also, it can't be hygienic", Sam said.

"I am not a child anymore!" Stevie threw a branch at his brother and wandered away.

Sam shook his head. What had become of his baby brother, of this cute little boy who adored Sam? Who was this creature that wanted _piercings?_ What would come next, tattoos? Jail?

While Sam searched the ground for dry wood, he couldn't help but think of Dana's words in regards to Blaine. Sam would have thought she would leave him after he had told her _everything_ , how much in love they had been and their marriage plans. All that stuff Sam hadn't allowed himself to think about too much, but when he had told her it felt like it had been only yesterday.

And then Dana had asked him if he wanted her to leave – or stay and help him get over Blaine. Get over him! Like that was possible. Like they weren't soul mates who would marry sooner or later and have their happy ending.

He hadn't realised he was thinking like this all that time and in that moment had wondered if he was stupid for holding on. And he didn't want Dana to leave him alone with his gone crazy family. So he had agreed to that whole get-over-Blaine thing.

Only that now, exactly fourty hours after his bold decision, he was beginning to realize that he was actually stupid, yes – to think he would ever not love Blaine. He dreamed of him every night, and it always were nice, good dreams, as if while sleeping their souls still met up and continued their wonderful, heavenly relationship.

When he returned to the tents he found Dana and Stacey playing with dolls. Luckily Stacey was still a cute child, even though she was growing up quickly, too. Now twelve, she already showed signs of interest in the adult life and had asked Dana if she could apply some make-up on her face. Since they were in the woods, Mary had even allowed it. Why couldn't life stay still at moments that were good? Change was not good, so not good.

* * *

August

Now that summer break was over, Blaine's real work began. He had to join teacher meetings, prepare music charts for the lessons, give and control homework, coach The Warblers for Regionals, work on his monthly report for NYADA...

"Blaine! There you are, the light of my live!"

Dave grinned as he sat down on the table where Blaine sat, his papers spread in front of him. Before he knew it he received a big smack on the mouth.

"Oh, hey, how are you doing?"

"So good!"

"Great, I..."

"I have to ask you something, but don't freak out, okay?"

Dave took Blaine's hand into his own two. Blaine threw a look around, they were still in Ohio after all. Not only that but they were in the Roasted Lima, the cafe were all of Davids college mates went in breaks and free periods.

"I know it's early and we're only dating since a month but I have thought very hard about this and I haven't been so sure about anything ever before", Dave continued. He took a deep breath and beamed at Blaine.

"Do you want to move in with me?"

"Uhm... wow", Blaine said. "That really is unexpected. Uh."

He pulled back his hand and drove it over his mouth.

"Right now I'm pretty busy", he started, but then stopped. He was doing it again. Putting his career first was what had driven Sam away. And would drive anybody away because who wanted to live with a workaholic?

And hell, he had lived with Sebastian, how bad could Dave be in comparison?

"Uh, yeah. Okay, why not", Blaine nodded.

"Ooooh my Goood! Wow!" Dave was so excited that it actually made Blaine smile, too, and forget his work for a minute to discuss furniture and decoration.

"Blaine! You, here?" Another excited voice interrupted them.

It was Finn, who enthusiastically took place on a chair.

"Do you mind?" he asked when he already sat. "Marley is getting the coffee and she said I should prepare you for our presence. So, be prepared, dude."

Finn bumped his fist into Blaine's arm. Then he hit Davids shoulder.

"What's up, buddy?"

"Good news!" Dave said while Blaine still had to get over something.

"You two know each other? I mean... talk?"

Finn frowned. "Yeah? We're in the same football team. Again."

"Yes, and we are so going to rock the first game", David said.

"Oh. So Dave is going to the Lima College", Blaine cleverly deducted. He could have thought of it by himself, after all it was the only college in Lima. But he had been busy to put his head into the sand in the last weeks, busy trying not to let his new boyfriend meet his old friends. Well, there went that.

"Uhm, who else is with you...?" Blaine asked Finn, who was still in a conversation about football with David. Blaine tried to spot Marley in the crowd. He hadn't planned it but he had actually avoided meeting Sam after his first rush to get it over with. Now Blaine thought he should have gotten it over with in the summer because how awkward would it be if they met by chance here?

Blaine discovered Marley in the queue, talking to another student Blaine didn't know. At this moment, Ryder and Chelsey joined them, the latter sending a dark glare to the student behind them who said something, probably complaining about them cutting the line.

It was too risky. Blaine excused himself and went to the bathroom, to mentally prepare himself. He didn't get to, though. As soon as he entered the rooms he froze and stared at the mirror, catching the eyes of the boy standing at the sink.

Naturally, it was Sam.

* * *

Coming up: Blam Blam Blam talk! Uuuhu.


	3. The Adult Thing To Do

Chapter 3: The Adult Thing to Do

Sam jerked around and looked at Blaine with wide-open eyes. And Blaine really tried to say something, hello, nice to see you. But nothing came out of his mouth.

"What the..." Someone from behind ran into Blaine and he moved a few steps.

"Excuse me", he said to the boy who already went on to the urinals.

To be honest, not how he had imagined to meet Sam after all this time.

"Why didn't you answer my text?" Sam asked.

Blaine scratched his head and directed his eyes at Sam again. He looked like always but then again like a stranger. A handsome blond stranger.

"What?"

"The day you arrived here. I wrote you and you ignored it."

"I... what? I didn't get any texts from you."

Sam squinted his eyes.

"Seriously", Blaine said, holding up his hands in defense. "And why would you write me, anyway?"

"Uh, to do the adult thing and _talk_ so we could avoid, well, _this?_ "

"I'm sorry..." Blaine shrugged and looked into the mirror. His hair was a mess, and his clothes were _so_ boring.

"But then again you could have texted or called yourself if you had wanted to", Sam said.

Blaine cleared his throat. "I, uhm, erased your number."

"For real?" Sam goggled at him.

"Yeah? You didn't seem like you ever wanted to talk again."

"Uhm, you did the ring release, remember?"

"You brought me to New York and told me to stay there, remember?"

"Like Finn had done with Rachel a year ago or so. It was supposed to be romantic."

"Well, it wasn't. Excuse me."

Blaine turned around on the spot and left the men's room, his heart beating double-time and his stomach doing all kind of crazy loops. Wow, Sam was still... so... hot.

"See? Ignoring me", Sam's voice said.

Blaine jerked up. Sam was walking next to him as if it was nothing.

"So what? I have every right to, because we're not together anymore", Blaine hissed. He wanted to get to the table with his friends as quickly as possible but somehow his feet moved really, really slow.

"I know that you still love me, though."

"I don't."

"I stole Marley's phone and secretly read your texts."

"You... What?" Blaine could only shake his head to such craziness. But although he was outraged he had a hard time to stop his mouth from smiling. He didn't want to. He wanted to flee and forget all about it, but then again his whole body was feeling as alive as he hadn't in the last few months. He had missed Sam _so much_ and it was only a matter of time before he would burst out in tears.

Finally their friends came into earshot and Blaine hurried back to his place where he threw his fingers around his mug of coffee, drank big gulps and swallow down every excitement that had been awakened.

Sam rounded the table and took place next to a foreign girl who eyed Blaine with a curious look. Next to her sat Marley. She gave Blaine a quick hello-wave. He tried to smile back but wasn't sure if he didn't look agonized.

Stupid Sam. Stupid, stubborn, over the top... And what did he even have in mind? Why did he bring up the innermost core of their fight, or whatever they had, the very moment they met?

"Since we all are gathered here", Dave said. He laid an arm around Blaine, who startled and looked up.

"Blaine and I are moving in together!" David said with the biggest grin ever.

Blaine's heart fell through the hole that had opened in his stomach. Right. That.

"What the hell?" Sam said. "Aren't you dating since, I don't know, a week?"

"Four weeks", Blaine muttered.

"Yeah." Dave said confused. "And sometimes love happens fast, isn't it beautiful?"

"Is that so?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Dave nodded, still grinning.

"So... how good is this coffee, right?" Finn said.

"I suppose you're getting married next month then?" Sam asked.

"Uh..." Now Dave realized something was off and he squinted his eyes.

"Sam, don't", Blaine said at the same time the girl next to Marley did. She laid her hand on Sam's and shook it, and Blaine quickly looked down. So this was the girl Sam was dating. Why was he behaving like that when he had a girlfriend? That was... it wasn't good.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Dave asked. "Because I thought we cleared everything up in high school already?"

"I think we should go", Dana said, getting up and pulling Sam with her. "I'm so sorry, Sam had a really bad night."

"Mhmhmh." David mumbled while the two friends went away. Blaine on the other hand forced himself to breathe, his legs to stay put and his eyes on the table, when in fact every fiber of his body was drawn to where Sam left the café.

"That was weird", David said. "The whole last year we got along with each other very well."

"Uh, yeah, well, you know Sam." Finn laughed awkwardly. "So, you two moving in together? I have to admit I'm baffled, too."

"Me, too", Marley agreed.

Dave grinned and put his arm back around Blaine.

"Yeah, what can I say, I'm the luckiest man on earth."

"Congratulations", Finn said. Marley agreed, but they both looked at Blaine as if they were questioning his sanity. And maybe, Blaine should do so himself.

* * *

(August 31)

"Yes, perfect, good", Blaine praised a student who had tried to jump a double helix and landed with one feet stretched out abnormally far.

Now the student held his ankle and cried, while others were hurrying to his help.

"Yeah, take a break, good idea", Blaine said. He went to his bag and pulled out his phone. Why had he erased the text about ostrich park, why, why? He would have Sam's number if he hadn't. But it was better this way. He'd probably text something stupid to Sam, maybe even angry and spiteful, who knew, and then wait for an answer all day long. And all night long. Well, he hadn't gotten much sleep in the last two nights anyway but that didn't matter. It was because of the excitement of moving in with Dave. Not. But Blaine couldn't tell him... David was so freaked out, he ran around to tell everybody and sent Blaine pics of home depot brochures every two minutes.

Blaine couldn't tell him that they were over. It would be mean with no end.

He sank down on a chair and suddenly noticed that his students were looking at him.

"Mr. Anderson, is everything alright?" the captain asked.

Blaine drove a hand over his forehead.

"Yeah, no, I'm tired, haven't really slept well... or... at all..."

"Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No, no, I'm having some boyfriend issues, it's nothing."

"'Nothing' wouldn't keep you up at night", another Warbler said and they all agreed. Oh, they meant well and Blaine loved that the caring group spirit was still a thing here at Dalton.

Now they actually broke out in a song about how talking made things better, and when it ended they all sat down around him in a half circle, seriously expecting Blaine to talk about his personal issues.

He really shouldn't but right now he didn't have the energy to refuse and before he had made a decision the words were already leaving his mouth, telling the story of him and Sam from beginning to the actual day.

"And the day I agreed to move in with my current boyfriend I meet Sam again and he doesn't behave like you'd expect an ex to behave in such a situation, friendly but distant, no, he immediately starts talking about how he knows I still love him. And the worst thing is, he's right! Oh man." Blaine sighed and drove a hand through his hair.

"Well, he obviously wants you back", one Warbler said.

"He still loves you!"

"Oh, exciting!"

They all talked in a tumble and Blaine took out his phone. Of course he had unfriended Sam on facebook after Sam had undone their relationship status, and it had felt like it was the forever end. What was Sam thinking right now, really? _He_ had brought Blaine back to New York, and decided that they would live without each other. He couldn't seriously have thought they'd do _three years_ long distance, come on.

Except that suddenly, those three years were not even a whole year. They had broken up in October, and now it was August and Blaine was back in Lima for the next semester. The one after he'd have to work on his Bachelor term papers and took the exams, which only required his presence in New York for a few weeks in spring. Afterward, he'd be done with school and could look for a job, and why not work in Ohio for some time?

But no, no, he was doing it again. He should put his career first. Wait, no, he had wanted to put something else first. But Sam... well...

Confused, Blaine shook his head.

"Call him, call him!" an excited Warbler said.

"I don't have his number anymore" Blaine said.

"Then write him on facebook!"

"I... You know what? We're adults, right? We can talk, no problem." Blaine opened his browser, quickly found Sam on facebook and send a friend request. He put his phone away before he'd change his mind. Then he got up, suddenly filled with new enthusiasm.

"Time for another round, come on!"

* * *

"Finn? I need your advice."

"Very understandable, I'm glad you came to me. Yes, you should totally gel your hair."

"Wha- no way, where is this coming from?" Sam put his fingers into his short but ungelled hair and ruffled through it. He wouldn't be able to do it, when gelled, and he looked very cute and sexy with hair like this.

"Oh. Then what is it?"

Suddenly not so enthusiastic anymore Finn closed his locker, shouldered his bag and walked down the college halls.

"How do I break up with a girl without breaking her heart?"

"Why? Just because Blaine is back in town? Remember, he's got a boyfriend. You are mad at him."

"No, no, we're over that." Sam took out his phone and waggled it. "We are friends on facebook again."

"Oh, yeah, _that_ changes everything."

"So?"

"Not, Sam! He is being sensible, I mean, he's still with David, right?"

"Uh... I guess...?"

"So be wise and don't rush things. You two could start talking, and maybe if things go great see what's next for you. Be patient, be grown-up."

"Mh." Sam scratched his head. They exited the doors and stood in what felt like a heated oven.

"I hate the summer", Finn stated.

"Are _you_ patient and wise when it comes to love?" Sam asked.

"I am, totally. See, I have a crush on this girl but it's hopeless so I am not doing anything."

"Oh, you have a crush, finally!" Sam hit Finn's shoulder as they made their way to the parking lot.

"Who is it, since when, how hot is she, tell me all about it!"

They reached the second hand car Finn had gotten for his birthday last week. When they opened the doors another heat wave hit them.

"Ugh!" Sam said. "Why'd you park in bright sunlight?"

"Because you wanted me to park close to the school doors so we didn't have to walk through the heat", Finn remembered Sam.

"Anyway, you wanted to tell me something."

"Did I?" Finally Finn got into the car so Sam did, too.

"Oh, come on, tell me! I tell you all about my love life, too!"

"And I never asked for that."

Finn started the car.

"Is it Rachel?" Sam asked with his best 'I understand' expression.

"What? No, dude." Finn frowned. "I haven't seen Rachel since... I don't know when, it's not her. It's someone from college."

"Uuuuh, do I know her?"

Finn shook his head as he steered the car from the parking lot.

"You have to introduce me to her, then."

"Maybe."

"Tomorrow."

"We'll see."

* * *

At the same night, Sam stood in front of a house and looked at the upper windows. He knew Finn wouldn't approve his being there but then again, who cared what Finn thought? And anyway, Sam was here to talk. Nothing more. Yup.

So he went to the door and rang the bell.

It was actually Blaine who opened, and Sam smiled at him, platonic, of course.

"Heeeey, bab... Blaine!"

"Come on in."

Blaine stepped back and threw a look over his shoulder.

"But remember, only talking!" Sam said as he entered.

"I'm not the one behaving oddly."

"Me neither."

Sam took a look around while he inhaled deeply. Ah, yes, nothing had changed. He still felt at home here. Oh, somehow life was really, really good tonight.

"Should I say hi to your parents?"

"Better not."

"Okay." Sam puckered his lips but shrugged and went upstairs. He got a surprise, though, when he entered Blaine's bedroom.

"The bed stands at the wrong side!"

"Yeah, I made some changes..." Blaine went to his desk and took out the chair for Sam to sit in. So Sam took place there instead of the bed, like Blaine did.

"So. Uhm..." Blaine folded his legs and fumbled with his fingers.

"Why did you come to Lima?" Sam asked.

"That's not what we want to talk about!"

"Then what is?"

"Why did you... Why didn't you...Why?" Blaine asked.

"Because I knew NYADA was your dream and it offered the best start into your groundbreaking career. Why did you?"

"Because it were fucking three years, Sam, it sounded like a death sentence. And you didn't seem to care."

"You know that's not right", Sam said quietly. "I would have married you, I still would. I mean, for once in my life I was trying to not be selfish and... this was important to you and..." Sam didn't know what to say. He felt like crying, but Blaine staring at him was very distracting.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You still want to marry? Me?"

Sam bit his lip. Oops, not how it was planned.

"Come on, you know I do", he said like it was nothing. "I told you a million times that you're it, that you're my only one and all that. Don't know why you doubted me."

"What about your girlfriend?"

"I was Midsummer and I was alone. What about Karofsky?"

"I... I thought it would be less awkward to meet you if I was dating someone, too."

"Great reason."

"Your's isn't better."

"People date because they are lonely all the time. Why do you want to move in with him?"

"I don't want to. I felt like I had to... Why am I telling you this, anyway?"

Blaine got up and went to the window.

Sam took a deep breath while his feet were wiggling, his hands were shaking. He tried to steady them but like his inner flurry they just wouldn't be still.

Finally, Blaine went back to the bed. He sat down at the edge and put his hands on his knees.

"What now?"

Sam punched his lips. He wanted to hear it from Blaine, he needed to because until now it had been all in his head, more or less.

"Do you still love me?"

"Sam..." Blaine drove a hand over his forehead and distorted his face. Eventually he looked up with glassy eyes.

"You know I do."

Sam jumped up, and one millisecond later he sat there, arms around Blaine and his face pressed into his neck while Blaine sobbed into his shoulder. As deeply as he could Sam inhaled that much missed scent of sweetness and man, and his arms pushed the other boy too firmly against him.

"Don't do this to me ever again, never again", he mumbled.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. But you... I..."

"Just don't." By now, Sam was whimpering. He had cried so many nights, alone, and what for? This now, here, was right. He would never move away from Blaine. And luckily, Blaine seemed to think the same because he returned the strong grip.

"We clearly are masochists", Blaine said. "Why else would we act so theatrically?"

"Because that's how you are, babe, don't think about it."

"Me? You, too, Sam, the whole dropping me off wasn't what I'd call smooth."

Sam leaned back to be able to look at Blaine.

"Hey, I told you I did it for you!"

"And I told you, many times, that we should decide things together. Like normal, healthy couples do."

"But we aren't a normal couple", Sam said. "We love each other _way_ more than the rest of those dirtbags."

"We are not even a couple", Blaine said, holding his eyes.

"Of course we are!" Sam said. "Our hearts never truly separated."

"We did, though, and we actually are dating other people at this very moment."

"What do you want me to do?" Sam asked, not knowing anything. Because if he could do as he wanted he and Blaine would be naked within ten seconds.

"You..." Blaine patted Sam's chest. "Go home, talk to Dana tomorrow, as I talk to Dave and then we can be together again, alright?"

"Forever? Or will you break up with me when you go back to New York?"

"Of course not." Blaine's eyes were glistening again and he swallowed. "In the next semester I will have a lot time for writing my paper and studying for my final exams. Time I can spend where ever I want."

"And after that? When I'm done with College?"

"I don't know."

"Because the same stuff will come up again and..."

"And we will get through it", Blaine interrupt him. "I will not insist on moving to New York if you want to stay here."

"But your career..."

"Sam."

Blaine took Sam's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"During the last months without you I learned what I already knew, that love is or should be the main thing in life and everything else has to be compromised but not this. Not you. You are what I need to stay sane and happy. Everything else is optional, really."

"Awwww!" Sam pressed his face against Blaine's shoulder again, but of course he didn't cry. Only his heart cried with joy.

"I love you _so_ much, Blaine", he said and leaned back to find Blaine's eyes. "Even sexually. I mean, I could have slept with all the girls because I still like girls, you know, but I can't even do it with Dana without thinking about you. I don't care if I have to never touch or look at a girl again. I'm ready to be gay all the way for you."

"Is this... supposed to be romantic?" Blaine asked.

"Yes." Sam nodded.

"Well, I guess then I'm touched."

"I knew you would be."

"We should talk about your definition of romance, though."

"Not today. Shhh."

Sam put a finger on Blaine's mouth and replaced them with his lips. It was chaste, of course, oh so chaste but it still managed to set his body on fire.

"Hot damn", Sam whispered as he leaned back, licking over his lips.

"You need to go", Blaine whispered back, his eyes still closed.

"Or else...?"

Blaine drew back his hand and glided away.

"Please, Sam, don't make me cheat on Dave. Please."

"Okay, babe, okay. I'm on my way."

Sam got up and forced his feet to move away. When he stepped outside the house he took a long, deep breath and wouldn't stop smiling on his way home. This had gone pretty well.

* * *

(September 2016)

The next day, Blaine didn't know how he got through work. He was unfocused and had the feeling of guiding his students through moves they could do in their sleep. But Blaine's brain wasn't able to come up with complicated things and he blamed it on the heat that was back even though it was the first of September.

When he got off he rushed home to change clothes and drove to Dave's. He had the task of breaking up with him now, which would be the hardest thing after Dave had been enthusiasitic about their move in together all week long. But Blaine hadn't been in his right mind when he had said yes, and he needed to set things clear.

So when Dave opened the door Blaine immediately said: "We need to talk."

"Sure, what's up?" Dave let him come in, closed the door and went to the kitchen. Blaine followed him.

"You're not going to like this", he warned.

"You can tell me everything, honey."

Blaine did his best not to flinch. Instead, he nodded and took a deep breath.

"Look, last Monday you caught me off guard when you asked if we should move in…"

Dave sighed. He sat down on the table and drove a hand over his mouth.

"You think it's too early?"

"Yes", Blaine admitted. "Definitively too early but also… also I…"

"What?" Dave frowned, his eyes squinting.

Blaine watched his nails and pushed the words out of his mouth. Somehow it was easier than he would have liked; somehow he didn't care so much about Dave feelings and more about the fact that those words were the only thing standing between him and Sam getting back together.

"I think we should see other people. You're in way deeper than I am, and I would feel very bad to accept love that I cannot reciprocate."

"Maybe with time you can!" Dave said. "It's okay, we don't need to move in already. I'm not mad. Give us more time, okay? I'm so happy with you, I -"

"David", Blaine interrupted, not wanting to hear more. "I'm still in love with my ex."

"Oh." Dave pursed his lips and looked down. When he lifted his face again, he actually smiled.

"I knew that, I mean, who doesn't? I only thought we'd have more time. But go back to Kurt. I am glad for the weeks I had you at my side."

Blaine frowned.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah. Go, run." Dave still smiled.

Blaine sighed and shook his head.

"Thank you for being so understanding, David, that means very much to me." He smiled back. "Though it's not Kurt, but… thanks."

"We all know it's Kurt", Dave said.

Blaine squinted his eyes, confused.

"I really don't know where you got this from. I've been with Sam in the last years and -"

"Sam? Sam Evans?"

"Yes, we -"

Suddenly Dave jumped up. "That's why he behaved so odd? How dare he steal my man!"

"Uhm, what? Only a second ago you were okay with -"

"I would have gotten it if it was Kurt because I was there when you two got engaged, and I heard you say all those fancy things about getting old together. If you're getting together with yet another rebound, why don't you stay with me?"

"Sam is not a rebound!" Blaine said. "And I don't think I have to explain myself to you. I'm sorry, David, but it's over. I wish you all the best."

Blaine hurried to leave because seeing Dave angry was exactly what he had wanted to avoid. He quickly closed the door behind him and actually run down the hall until he was out of sight from the apartment door. When he had left the building and got into his car he paused and closed his eyes, waiting for his heart beat to calm down. Dave had been a bully once and Blaine didn't know what he was capable of when he was mad. Darn, why had he ever thought this was a good idea?

* * *

Coming up: Will Sam break up with Dana, too?


	4. Platonic Coffee

Sam

* * *

Sam had hidden from Dana all day long but now school was out and he had to talk to her. He would make it fast and painless, like a professional.

"Sam, are you ready?" Finn asked.

Sam, still standing at his locker, looked over his shoulder.

"Mh, not yet, wait for me in the car?"

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you but I also don't care. Don't take too long", Finn said and turned to go.

Finally alone again Sam looked into his locker mirror. The door was open at the right angle so he would see when Dana arrived at her own locker down the hall. While he stood there and waited his tummy tingled like crazy. Soon he would be with Blaine again, kiss him and hold his hand, and chances were very, very good that this afternoon they would get naked together. Yes, yes, yes!

"Do you know how creepy it is when you stand there and stare into the mirror?"

Marley opened her locker a few feet away and put in some books.

"Why, nobody realises it."

"Yes, Sam, it's not hard to miss because you don't move at all. You don't even blink. You are the worst spy in the history of spies."

"You take that back!" Sam turned to her, one finger up in the air.

"I'm going to visit Tina and her baby, do you want to come?" She said as if she hadn't heard Sam's request.

"No. Why would I?"

"Because you are her friend?"

"She was mean to me and Blaine."

"Wasn't that, like, two years ago?"

"So?"

"You and Blaine aren't even together anymore."

"Take that back!"

"How about this: Nobody knows who the father is. You could train your spying skills on her", Marley suggested.

"Well, I know who it is already. And I can't go today."

Sam turned back to the mirror. Damn it, where was Dana?

His phone buzzed. He got it out, laid it into his locker and threw a look into the mirror every second. Well, until he saw that the text he had gotten was from Blaine.

 _Blaine: David didn't handle it very well. :( How about Dana?_

Sam tipped his fingers against the phone. So Blaine had broken up with Karofsky, yey, yes, oh God, it was happening!

"Why not? Dana can come, too", Marley said.

"Come where?" another female voice asked.

Sam turned around.

"Dana!" he said.

"We are visiting an old friend who just had a baby", Marley said.

"Aww, I _love_ babies!" Dana said. "Of course I come with you."

"Great!" Marley grinned. Then she actually hooked her arms with Dana and they walked out of school.

"What the hell?" Sam threw his locker shut and looked after them. When had they become best friends? Why did no one listen to him? He would not go visit Tina, he had better things to do, like making out with Blaine!

One minute later Sam got into Finn's car and pulled the door shut.

"Go, go, go!" he said.

„Geez, what's up with you today, you've been fidgy all day long." Finn fumbled with the radio.

"I can't tell you. Hey, you forgot to introduce me to your crush."

"I never said I would."

"At least tell me why you're not doing anything. Does she have a boyfriend?" Sam asked while he adjusted the rear-view mirror so he could better watch if they were being followed.

"What the hell?" Finn re-adjusted the mirror. "I'm the driver, man, I need to be able to watch the cars."

"Yeah, yeah. So? Does she have a boyfriend?"

"No. But she said she doesn't want to date me."

With that, Finn started the car and they left the school parking ground behind. Finally!

"Oh… damn. Did you sing to her? I bet you didn't sing to her."

"Of course I didn't, Sam, life's not a musical."

"But in high school…"

"High school's over. Life is not a Glee club."

"But it should be."

Sam got out his phone again and opened the chat with Blaine. He needed to write back that Dana was out of the picture so bad. But it wasn't done yet. Sam darkened the screen and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes to calm his nerves.

„Sam, you know if you want to talk..." Finn started.

Sam bit his lip. Oh well, he might as well whine about his problem.

„Okay, look. Blaine broke up with Karofsky for me, and now I want to break up with Dana. And I want to get it over with because I hate doing it. I am the meanest person ever and the worst thing is that I don't even care about that. I just need to be with Blaine again", he rambled.

„Oh", Finn said.

„Yeah." Sam inhaled deeply. Life was a bitch. Or was he?

„Well, did you prepare her by giving her signs?" Finn asked.

„What signs?"

„Like fighting, not answering calls and texts and stuff like that."

„Uh, no, I didn't know that was the official approach."

„It is." Finn nodded. They turned into a street and the car slowed down, then Finn parked the car at the side way.

Sam frowned. „Wait. Where are we?"

„At Tina's. Marley texted me the address."

He got out, so Sam had nothing left but to follow. The last time he had seen Tina he had wanted to punch her, and now he was supposed to be nice to her? When all he wanted to do was crawl into Blaine's bed and stay there for the next years?

Mrs. Cohen-Chang let them in and they followed her to the backyard, where they found that Marley and Dana were already here, oogling over a fat Asian baby that Tina had on her lap.

Helplessy, Sam waved at the black-haired girl.

„Uh, hi." _They made me come_.

„Finn and Sam, meet Lily!" Tina said, her eyes exploding with pride. Sam stroked the baby's head. It was really soft.

Five minutes later the girls seemed to have forgotten that the boys existed, while Finn and Sam sat cluelessly on the garden chairs. Sam teetered his feet and clenched his fists, released it, clenched it...

„So, uhm, how was the birth?" Finn asked. He wasn't heard, luckily.

„Do you really want to know?" Sam asked, wiping sweat from his forehead. The heat was heavy, they didn't even have a fan here.

„No. I don't." Finn shrugged. „It's enough that I've seen videos of dogs giving birth in health class. Urgh."

„Yeah... we're lucky we're not girls."

Then Mrs. Cohen-Chang brought them water with ice cubes in it, and Sam drank his in less than a minute while he watched Dana being all cute with the baby. She looked so happy, and Sam was about to destroy it... or would she be glad? Maybe she already had a crush on someone else, like, Marley?

„Pssst." Sam leaned to Finn. „Are you ready to help me to let Dana down easy?"

„Always."

„We have to set her up with Marley."

„What? No!" Finn spoke so loud it wasn't a whisper anymore and Sam leaned back, eyes squinted at his friend.

„Why not?"

„Cause she's straight?"

„No, she's bi like me."

Finn stared at him. „Marley is..."

„I was talking about Dana but Marley might as well be, too!"

Finn shook his head, went on to drink his water and didn't respond to Sam anymore.

Later they exited the house and Sam quickly addressed Dana.

„Can we talk?" he asked. „In private?"

„Yes, of course", Dana said. She shouldered her bag and waved with her phone.

„I have to call back my dad, then I'll come over to your place, okay?"

* * *

But she didn't. One hour later Sam had burned a lot of calories pacing his room when he decided to phone Dana. She didn't answer, but another long minutes later he got a text from her.

 _Dana: Sorry for bailing on you! I'm in the hospital, my mum had a stroke_

Sam closed his eyes and bit his lip. Damn. Why now, Dana's mum, why?

Naturally, Sam called Blaine.

„So... I can't break up with Dana", he started the conversation.

„Oh."

„Yeah, her mother had a stroke today and I would be like a monster, you know?"

„Oh! Of course. Yeah. You should be there for her."

„But what about us?"

„It's just a delay for a day or two, right?"

Sam sighed. „Man."

„Don't think about it. Go and comfort Dana. Just not... uh..."

„I would not sleep with her, come on. My heart is true to you."

„No, no, I can't expect that. We're not together... I mean, I was with Dave, and you with Dana, so..."

„So?" Sam frowned.

„So as long as we're not officially back together..."

Sam frowned even more.

„I don't want anybody else but you", he said with a stubborn voice.

Blaine exhaled. „Okay."

„You weren't sure about that?"

„I was. I mean, okay, I wondered about... well, I was your only boyfriend and now you're with a girl again... uh..."

"You think I can't stay true because I'm bi? Is that what you're saying?"

Sam might be pretty but he wasn't dumb, not at all. He had read discussions in internet forums and heard people talking about bisexuals. And mostly, it wasn't in a good way.

„No! I didn't mean it like that!" Blaine said.

„Yes, you did", Sam stated. „And it's not nice to say something like that."

„Sam, I did _not_ -"

Sam interrupted the conversation and stared at his phone. A big lumb settled down in his guts. Blaine of all people should trust him, should know him. What they had was sacred, right, how could he _ever_ doubt it?

His phone was buzzing with Blaine's number.

Granted, Sam had missed girls once or twice when he was with Blaine but that didn't mean he would go and sleep around. He had noticed other girls when he had been with Brittany, for example, too, but never acted on it. He wouldn't even think of it. How did Blaine not know that?

„No, honestly, why, how?" Sam eventually answered his phone.

„Listen to me, Sam!" Blaine said. „I wasn't saying what you think I did. I just didn't want to make the situation harder than it already is. And I don't want jealousy between us because of things that happened during the time we weren't together."

"Only _yesterday_ I told you..."

„I know, Sam. I know."

Sam wiped over his cheek, not sure how a tear had come there.

„I love you", he said.

„I love you, too."

Sam cleared his throat. „So, _are_ you jealous? Do you feel threatened by girls?"

He sat down on his bed and looked at his hand. Yes, it _had_ touched Dana. But only because he had thought he could never touch Blaine again.

„I don't feel threatened", Blaine said. „But what you said about you're ready to be gay all the way... See, I don't think it works like that. Sexuality doesn't change."

„But what matters is what I do, right? I mean, no one can control their wet dreams or weird urges. What matters is that I stay true to you, right?"

„Of course, yes. And I to you."

"Good, good. We're good, then?"

Finally, Blaine inhaled and laughed.

„I'm glad you're not mad anymore", he said.

„Can I come over?" Sam asked with a rough voice.

„No. You need to talk to Dana, remember?"

Sam nodded while he stared at the curtain in front of his window.

„But she's with her family now."

„Still. It wouldn't be right", Blaine said. „Don't tempt me."

When they had hung up Sam went to his bedside table and opened the upper drawer where he took out a case. He opened it, gazing at the ring in it for a long time. Would Blaine want it back? Or did they have to do the whole engaging process again?

Maybe this time Sam could get on his knees. Oh, hell, yeah, he so would do that. Arrange the proposal he had fantasized about since the day he had discovered his feelings for Blaine. He would make a scrapbook with all the times they had have together, friendship as well as romance. And of course, leave some pages for the fantastic wedding and honeymoon that was soon to come.

* * *

September 30st 2016

* * *

Blaine shook his arms and waggled his booty. The musik went right into his ears and flooded through his blood, stirring it up and giving him the time of his life (or, well, of this week) while he sweated all negative thoughts out of his system. When was the last time he had enjoyed being single so much? When was the last time he had been single, anyway?

After the song had ended he returned to his friends. Marley, Finn, Ryder and Chelsey sat at a table with drinks before them, laughing and talking.

"You noticed that guy there glaring at you?" Chelsey asked. Blaine turned to look.

"I did."

"You are allowed to flirt back, you know that?"

"I know." Blaine frowned. What was her business?

"But he doesn't have to", Marley interfered.

"I'm just saying." Chelsey shrugged and took up her beer glass.

They weren't in Scandals because Blaine wanted to avoid meeting David. Luckily some gay bars had opened in Lima's surroundings, and right now they were testing which one would become 'theirs'.

Blaine knew he was allowed to flirt, and it would be harmless, but it also would be wrong. He was promised for Sam. Yeah, Blaine had insisted on not holding back any sexual urges for other people as long as they weren't an official couple but he couldn't bring himself to act on those. Because he was sure Sam didn't, either. His girlfriend had just lost her mum, nothing would go down there.

"Hey." Marley nudged him. "I get another drink, do you want one, too?"

Blaine simply nodded and got up. On their way to the bar Marley locked her arm with Blaine's and looked back.

"I think Finn is flirting with me!" she uttered. "Or am I imagining things?

"Nope, definitely not imagining", Blaine grinned. "I think he likes you."

"Oh god, oh god." Marley took a deep breath and stroked her hair behind her ear. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Flirt back?" Blaine suggested.

"But how? I'm so bad at this. I only went out with two guys and they both came right for me, you know, I only had to say yes or no."

They reached the bar and put their empty glasses on the counter.

"Holding eye contact is a good start", Blaine said.

"But it's _hard!_ " Marley complained.

"Give it a try."

"Why don't you give it a try? I mean, are you still hung up on David?"

Blaine shook his head.

"I feel good being single, that's all."

"You don't have to find another boyfriend right away. Flirt, dance and have fun, right?"

Blaine agreed. Having fun was never a bad idea. They got their new drinks and hit the dance floor again.

* * *

October 1st 2016

* * *

Beeping noises brought Blaine back into reality. He turned to lie on his back and rubbed his eyes. Ouch, his head hurt. And he needed water, galleons of it.

 _Beep. Beep._

Blaine reached for his phone to lower the volume. Then he opened facebook, which was sending him all those notifications.

 _Finn Hudson: Have you seen the video Chelsey uploaded?  
Finn Hudson: Gotta see it man  
Finn Hudson: cause everybody else already has_

Blaine rolled his eyes and went to the news feed. _Hotblonde_nr01_ had uploaded a loud, low-quality video of Finn, Marley and Blaine dancing in the club. The focus was on Finn and Marley during a slow song, then it moved to Blaine who was slow-dancing with a foreigner.

Blaine squeezed his eyes. Hadn't that been a dream?

He scrolled down to read the comments.

 _: did i miss something?  
Hotblonde_nr01: you were there with us? Idiot  
MarLeyRose: it was a nice evening, I had fun. :-)  
Hotblonde_nr01: Oh we all can see that  
Finn Hudson: whose that guy blaine's dancing with?  
Hotblonde_nr01: that's mr I-finally-dragged-this-sad-ass-out-of-its-hole  
Hotblonde_nr01: and you should thank me for not jumping on the hole-jokes right now  
: but finn and marley… what?_

Blaine closed his eyes for a minute. Good for Marley to have jumped over her shadow. And good for himself, too. Probably. But what would Sam think? Blaine opened a message to him and wrote _'I hope you don't misinterpret this video'_ but then removed his fingers from the screen.

If he send it he would infringe upon their rule to not behave like a couple, wouldn't he?

They had to be careful with that, really careful. So Blaine deleted the text. Instead, he commended _'i had fun too, let's repeat that soon'_ under the video and then put his phone away. His heart was beating heavily and he pressed his palms against his eyes. The codex of appropriate behavor had been met. And maybe it would be good. Maybe Sam would get jealous and dump Dana. Oh, no, Blaine shouldn't think that. It wasn't fair, the poor girl had lost her _mother_ , for heaven's sake!

His phone buzzed. A quick glance showed Blaine that Sebastian was calling, so he could ignore it with good conscience. He needed water and food, and the scent that came from downstairs told him that his mother was preparing breakfast.

It had some advantages to live with his parents again, it truly did.

* * *

With a pencil between his teeth and his hand impatiently tipping against the table Sam focused all his attention on the subject. Unfortunately, this subject wasn't what the teacher was talking about but one of his fellow students. Brad, to be exact.

Brad had been a pain in the neck from day one. But it took until now that Sam saw what Brad truly was: his arch enemy.

As soon as the lesson was over Sam got out his phone and checked if Sebastian had answered. He had, indeed.

 _thesmythemaster: do I even wanna know?_

What kind of reply was that?

 _SamEv: just tell me_

Sam shook his head and went to the cafeteria. Ryder already was here, eating in silence.

"Have you seen this video from the weekend?" Ryder asked when Sam put his tablet next to him.

"You mean the one where Blaine is smooching this… disgusting… guy?"

Ryder frowned.

"No. The one were Marley and Finn slow dance. I mean, what the heck? What is this about? Is there something going on between them?"

"Why would I care? And why would you care, man?"

Ryder put down his fork and wrenched his hands.

"I don't know. I think they're not good for each other, that's all."

"I think they would be. It's about time Finn gets a nice girlfriend."

"Which side are you on?" Ryder glared at him, then got up.

"On the side of love!" Sam shouted after him.

"Love is all you need", he mumbled when he was alone, and got out his phone again.

 _thesmythemaster: why?_

Sam rolled his eyes.

 _SamEv: Because u are the evil mastermind in the history of mankind and time as we know it so!?_

 _thesmythemaster: What in hell do you think of me? I'm a good boy know. I even quit smoking_

 _SamEv: Yeah because Kurt made u._

 _thesmythemaster: it doesn't matter why. I quit. End of story_

 _SamEv: ur still the evilst person i ever met now tell me ur secret!_

 _thesmythemaster: Alright. I defeat my enemies with my laser eyes. That's my secret._

"Haha!" Sam shook his head and turned off the screen. Stupid Sebastian! Always interfering but when one needed his gruesome skills he pretended to be nice. Tsk.

"Hey." With a big sigh Dana took place next to him. She leaned over to kiss him on the mouth before she started eating.

Sam pressed his lips together. This was it, the reason why he shouldn't be jealous. It was his own fault he and Blaine weren't together right now, and he had agreed to Blaine's conditions of behaving 'the right way'. Which meant no love talk, no swooning, no sweet-nothings. Because it would be cheating on Dana if you asked Blaine. Well, not only in Blaine's eyes, Sam saw how it would be cheating but… Did Blaine have to slow dance with Brad, of all people?

"So… I know the week only started but… maybe you want to go out Friday night?" Sam asked.

Again, Dana sighed heavily.

"What's the point of it? Life is so exhausting, I'm just glad when I can sleep. But you should go out, have fun with your friends."

Dana smiled at Sam but her eyes remained sad.

"No, no, whatever you want to do", he quickly said. He didn't want her to cry alone in her room, and he knew she would. Because she had every past weekend. And who could blame her? If Sam lost his mother he would be devastated, too.

"But hey, Finn and Marley, huh?" he said. "Good news, right?"

"Yes, I'm glad for Marley", Dana said. "She was quite lonely after Ryder left her."

"I think Ryder is jealous."

Dana shrugged. "He's too late, and he's got Chelsey, anyway."

"Yeah… yeah. Though I don't think he loves her. It's just that she's putting out and Marley wasn't."

"Come on, it's not always about sex", Dana said.

"And if it was", she added, "He should have stayed with Marley nonetheless. If he loves her he can wait, can't he?"

"I know, right? He doesn't have to take the first opportunity that presents itself just because he's not getting any. So stupid."

Sam shook his head with disapproval.

They ate in silence for a while, then Sam's phone beeped.

 _Blaine: in the mood for a platonic coffee?_

 _Sam: tell me when and were and I'll be there_

 _Blaine: Ask Finn to join us. Better safe than sorry_

Sam rolled his eyes - he was quite able to have a platonic get together without humping Blaine's round, firm and delicious behind. But if Blaine felt more comfortable that way, so it should be.

* * *

Finn knew the secret. Out of weakness Sam had spilled the bones to him on the day he had tried to break up with Dana, and once out he couldn't make Finn forget it. This meant Finn was a save heaven that could make them forget precausions, and so Sam choose Ryder instead for company.

"Seriously, they don't fit", Ryder complained - for the tenth time this day - when he and Sam entered the Roasted Lima. Sam could only take it because he wasn't really listening. He searched the cafe for Blaine and when he found him didn't let him out of sight.

"Hey, you, hey!" Sam jumped to the table and hugged Blaine, who still hadn't seen him. Very short, of course, and then quickly sat down opposite to him.

"Hey, Sam." Blaine smiled at him. "Where's Finn?"

"Ryder's here, he's getting the orders." Sam gestured to the counter but they both didn't look there.

"How are you?" Blaine asked.

"Good, good… You?"

"Good, too." Blaine nodded, wrapped his hands around his mug and lowered his eyes.

Sam, too, averted his gaze so he wouldn't stare at Blaine. What should they talk about? It had to be platonic. Like… any kind of movie… or…

"So, are you dating Brad, or…?"

"Who?" Blaine frowned. "And why would I date anyone?"

"I don't know, maybe you're lonely." Sam shrugged.

"Why would you even assume… Sam, we have a deal, right?"

"Yes, of course! But I'm taking my time and we agreed to… if you would want to… you know, have sex with someone… Who am I to stop you, you know?"

Sam sounded really mature, didn't he? But he knew the minute Blaine would touch another guy Sam would kill said guy. He might've been mature but he wasn't a saint.

Blaine stared at him in disbelieve until Ryder arrived. The brunette shortly greeted Blaine and went on about his most favorite topic of the day.

"I might start seeing someone, then", Blaine said after a while.

"What?" Sam almost choked on his coffee.

"Good for you!" Ryder said. "You like Blake, right?"

"You idiot, that was Brad", Sam informed his class mate. "Brad is the gay twin."

"Who the hell is Brad?" Blaine wanted to know.

"Uh, you slow danced with him on the weekend?" Ryder said.

"Oh. Yeah. Brad." Blaine nodded. "Might give him a call."

Sam tried to shake it off and intensively studied the window sill next to the table. It was beige and had some cracks. What had his life become? They were playing games now. Not cool. He needed to find a way to let Dana down gently before it was too late.

* * *

Coming up: Another fun night out!


	5. Gaydar

Chapter 5: Gaydar

Sam had never planned on it but he had become the biggest liar in history. It wasn't just lying, it was deception, simple and pure deception. It's been more than four weeks that Blaine had broken up with Karofsky but Sam had stayed with Dana.

It was October again and monsters were in season. Maybe this would lighten the burden for Sam to break up with a mourning girl because that, per se, made him a monster, too, didn't it?

"Right, Sam? Sam!"

"Huh?" Sam looked up from his plate full of sticky salad and cold potatoes.

"I said I need to break up with Chelsey", Ryder said.

"Why?" Sam frowned. "Not because you want Marley back, I hope."

"Seriously, whose side are you on?"

"I said it before and I will say it again: I'm on the side of love. You had your chance, twice, actually, and the heart eyes of our friends are a clear sign that you would only break your own heart, anyway."

Ryder sighed and drove a hand over his forehead.

"Maybe you're right. But how can I let go? Tell me, Sam, how?"

"I wouldn't know."

"But you do! You were head over heels in love with Blaine, and now you don't even get jealous when he's dating Blake? How did you get there?"

"Brad, you mean? Are they dating? What the hell?" Sam looked around the cafeteria to see where they were. It took a moment for him to realize that Blaine didn't go to this college.

He only found Ryder frowning at him.

"Now that I don't think only about me, I start to wonder if you're really over Blaine", he brunette boy said.

"Haha!" Sam pulled a face. What could he say to that, anyway.

"But oh, we all have weak moments, don't we?" Ryder sighed and took up his fork.

"Sure do." Sam pushed a green leave into his mouth. It tasted like dry water.

Until now he had stayed home every weekend with and for Dana. That was what a boyfriend was supposed to do. But Finn's words came to Sam's mind. He had to start the preparation for the break up. So he ignored her text asking him about the time he would come over and instead made plans to go out. Weirdly enough, it made his stomach tingle like crazy. Why did it feel good to do a bad thing?

* * *

The bar was called Gaydar, and looked like from a wild west movie. Sam immediately liked it.

"And there is our usual table." Finn pointed to the right. "Damn it, who's sitting there?"

"Finn? Is Marley your crush? You can tell me", Sam said.

Finn stopped complainig and looked at Sam.

"What, seriously?"

"Yeah!? You two seem pretty cozy lately."

"No, I mean, seriously, you have to ask? I couldn't be more obvious, could I? Doesn't she know, either?"

"Oh, I think she does. Me too. Just wanted to make sure", Sam said. "You could have told me, though."

They went to the bar and ordered beer.

"Look, I thought it was useless because last year she said she doesn't want to date a friend, remember?"

"No, I wasn't there."

"Uh, yes, you were, you suggested that she'd date me."

"I think I would remember such a thing, Finn!"

"Anyway. I wasn't thinking about her that way back then. But as soon as I did, I remembered the situation."

They got their beers, paid and drank in manly silence.

"So, what's up with you?" Finn asked after a while.

"I'm preparing Dana for the break up. I mean, this can't go on forever. She's grieving, I know, but I'm burning on the inside every time I see Blaine."

"What if he doesn't want you anymore, though?"

"Oh please." Sam rolled his eyes.

Finn gestured to the side where some of their friends were entering the local. Among them were Blaine and Brad, who were chatting with each other. Ryder looked around helplessly.

Sam leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. Eventually their friends slendered to them and Brad had the nerve to shake Finns hand. He offered Sam, too, but Sam kept his arms crossed and his eyes on Blaine.

"Sam, you're here!" Blaine said.

"Yeah. I am. I bet you didn't see this coming, huh?"

"No, that's why I sounded surprised."

"Uhuuu."

"Where's Chelsey?" Finn asked.

"We broke up", Ryder said.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Blablabla. Sam glared at the floor and swallowed down the lump in his throat. That wasn't fair, it wasn't. He tried his best to fasten the break up process but he couldn't… Blaine couldn't… So unfair!

"Blaine."

Sam stayed behind when they were on their way to find a free table. He waited until Blaine had turned around, and lowered his voice.

"Are you serious?"

Blaine shook his head. "What do you mean?"

Sam gestured to Brad.

"I can literally smell the condoms in his pocket."

Blaine frowned.

"Oh, can you? That's a rare talent you have there."

"Do you deny it?"

"Deny… what?"

"That you're on a date with him!"

"I very much deny it because it isn't true. Now stop acting overly jealous and come."

Blaine took Sam's arm and dragged him further along. The touch of his warm hand on Sam's skin made him give in.

"I lied", he said on their way through the local. "I don't want you to date, touch or even look at anybody else."

"I know you don't", Blaine said.

"But?"

Blaine stopped and looked at Sam.

"Did you know that Ryder broke up with Chelsey? Like, this morning it came to his mind and then he actually did it."

"Look… I'm on it."

Blaine shrugged. "You're on it since a month already. Maybe it's time for me to start looking around in case you'll never be free again. That's all I'm saying."

And he went to the table where he happily laughed at something Finn said. It made Sam's stomach turn upside down. He marched to his friends and sank a hand down on Finn's shoulder.

The older boy looked up.

"Hey, Sam, everything okay?"

"Can we talk?"

* * *

Only half an hour later Sam drove into the street where Dana lived. He parked the truck on the driveway because he didn't plan on staying more than a few minutes and jumped out.

"There you are", Dana said when she opened the door. "I thought you got lost."

"Uhuh, so, let's talk", Sam said. He went in, closed the door behind him and followed her into the kitchen.

She yawned and opened a cupboard.

"I was about to make myself tea, do you want one, too?"

"No." Sam wrenched his hands. "I need to tell you something. It's urgent."

"Yeah?" She put a mug on the counter and took the kettle.

"I'm not over Blaine."

Dana turned around. "Oh?"

"I'm still in love with him."

Dana put the kettle down and rubbed her hands together. She wore gloves without fingers.

"So…?" she said.

"I'm so sorry", Sam said. "After everything with your… I feel so mean. But. Well."

"You're leaving me", she stated. Sam could only nod without looking at her. Until he heard a sniffle, that is. She wiped over her eyes, her cheeks wet from tears.

"I'm sorry." Sam bit his lip.

"Did you ever love me?"

Sam didn't know what he should say. Truth, lie, what? Hesitating wasn't better, of course.

"Get out, go", Dana said quietly.

"I never meant to -"

"Go."

* * *

Sam had never broken up with anyone before and he knew why. It hurt. Sure, when you got left it hurt, too, but it wasn't your own fault. She had been so kind and nice to his stupid dad, and all, and he dumped her. Three weeks after the funeral of her mother.

"I'm a jerk, it's official", Sam said when the barkeeper gave him his drink. Like jerks do he chugged it down in one go.

And another one.

"You know."

Sam slowly turned his head to the left where the voice had come from. Two concerned hazel eyes were looking at him.

"Do you want a drink, too?" Sam asked. Blaine shook his head.

"You know I was just messing with you, right? I'm not looking for anybody, Sam."

Sam grunted and waved the barkeeper.

"Or what is this about?" Blaine asked.

Sam rested his face in his hands. They smelled like alcohol.

"I'm a jerk", he mumbled.

"You're not a jerk." Blaine sighed. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad, Sam, I'm sorry, it was rude. And I think -"

"Are you sure?" The barkeepers voice interrupted Blaine, and Sam looked at the man. He held a shot glass in front of Sam, who was very sure and reached out his hand.

"No, take it away", Blaine said.

"I am sure!" Sam said.

The barkeeper hesitated. Sam used the moment to grasp the glass. The barkeeper was a fair loser, he immediately let it go and served other guests.

"I hurt her", Sam said. "She cried." He put the glass to his lips and swallowed the bitter liquid. It burned it's way down his throat but silenced the flames of his thoughts.

"Who?"

"Who do you think? Dana!"

"You broke up with her?"

"Yes. And she cried. For real."

"Oh, Sam!"

With a sigh Blaine put his arms around Sam and rested his head against his shoulder. Surprised, Sam returned the hug. He buried his nose in Blaine's warm neck and inhaled the relaxing scent of cedar. Or whatever that aftershave was.

After a very nerve calming minute Sam hiccuped and lifted his head again.

"Now we can start planning our wedding, right?" he said. Then he put his hand in front of his mouth.

"Ah, no, I wanted to propose first."

Blaine leaned back and twitched at Sam's strands.

"Why don't we take it slow this time", he suggested.

Sam stared at him. "You're messing with me again, don't you?"

"No, I mean it. Let's see what the future brings. No rush, okay?"

Another hiccup.

"Nah, you don't mean that", Sam decided. "You came back to Lima for me."

"I'm not saying I don't love you", Blaine said. "Because I do."

"See! You do!" Sam patted Blaine's head.

Blaine pulled Sam's hand down and held on to it. "We're young, we have so much time."

"Hmhmmmmmm. Maaarrrryyy. _Didongdingdong._ "

"Let's get you some water."

While Blaine ordered water Sam googled the wedding march on his phone. He had done the hardest thing there was in the whole wide world and he was punished by feeling like a jerk for it so the least he deserved was a bright future in that bells were ringing.

"Sam!"

He jerked up and saw Marley standing in front of him, not looking very happy.

"You broke up with Dana? Why?"

"Uh… so I can marry Blaine? Duh!" Sam rolled his eyes.

"He's drunk", Blaine quickly said.

"I might be drunk but I'm not lying!"

Marley pursed her lips. "I'll go comfort her. In case she asks me I'll tell her you were crying your eyes out."

"He feels bad enough as it is, Marley", Blaine said.

The brunette girl shook her head and walked away.

"I so deserve a wedding now", Sam mumbled and hit search.

The next moment he almost fell from his chair.

"BLAINE! DID YOU KNOW THE WEDDING MARCH IS CALLED A MIDSUMMER NIGHT'S DREAM!?"

"Ouch, Sam! Do you have to scream?"

"YES! Look! It's a sign!"

Sam put his phone, where the infamous song from Mendelssohn was playing, in front of Blaine's face. Blaine pushed it back a few inches and watched it.

"Huh. Interesting."

"It's a _sign!_ "

"Can we talk about that when you're sober?"

"NO!"

Sam jumped up.

"I broke up with Dana, I'm free! For you! You know it, I know it, Finn knows it, right, Finn?"

"Can I have the car keys back?" Finn's hand appeared in front of Sam's nose.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I'm driving Marley to Lima. Ryder agreed to take you back later."

"Finn, did you know that Blaine and I are going to marry? Look? A sign!"

Sam showed Finn his phone.

"Uhu, you putting on the wedding march is cleary a sign from the universe. Keys?"

Finn got the keys and Sam drank a glass of water that somebody held in front of his mouth. While doing that he observed Ryder sitting alone on a table, staring at his hands.

"Blaine, he's so lonely", Sam said when the glass disappeared.

"Let's go talk to him, then. Come on."

Blaine dragged Sam along again.

Ryder was a sight for sore eyes. He stared into his glass as if he wanted to find all the answers to life there.

"So… you and Chelsey are over?" Sam asked as he slipped onto the opposite bench.

"He means we're sorry", Blaine said, sitting down next to Sam, who immediately put an arm around the other.

"But on the bright side, Blaine and I are going to marry soon", Sam said.

"I said we talk about it when you're sober!"

"It's not like I will think different then", Sam protested.

"Why is everybody happy but me?" Ryder asked.

"Oh, no, Dana is unhappy, too. Hey, idea!" Sam said, lifting his free hand.

Blaine quickly pulled Sam's hand down.

"No, Ryder is not going to comfort Dana or the other way round."

"But it would be soooo convinient."

"Exactly. Love is not convinient."

"Would you mind if we go home now?" Ryder asked.

"But we've only just arrived", Blaine said.

"Did you seriously think Marley would come back to you?" Sam frowned. How stupid Ryder was.

"No. Of course not."

"Then get out there and dance your sorrow away!"

"Not tonight. Really, guys, maybe another time. It was a mistake to go out today."

Ryder looked so depressed Sam realised that he would drag them down with him. And he wanted to be alone with Blaine, anyway, they had been separated for way to long.

"Alright, let's go home then!"

* * *

One hour later they arrived at the Anderson's. While Blaine still told Ryder to drive carefully home, treat himself well and should call him if he needed someone to talk, Sam already opened the door with Blaine's keys and stormed inside.

When Blaine eventually entered his room he found a naked boy lying on his bed. Blaine leaned against the door frame, crossed his arms and watched Sam hiccuping his way to a boner.

"Should I leave?" Blaine asked.

"Just preparing", Sam said. "Come here, babe."

"You're drunk."

"I only drank enough to make me forget what a jerk I am. I didn't forget how sex works."

"I meant I don't think sex is what you need right now."

"I need _you_! Blaine!"

"Could you _please_ stop touching yourself?"

He could not. So Blaine closed the door from outside and went to the bathroom. There he sat down on the edge of the bathtub, buried his face in his hands and sighed heavily. It turned into some sobbing even though Blaine didn't want to, even though he didn't know what it was about. He should be happy, he and Sam were back together! Sam had finally broken up with Dana. Sam couldn't wait to be intimate with Blaine.

But… shouldn't they talk first? They had been separated for months, almost a year, they couldn't jump right in as if nothing had happened.

And what if they weren't a good fit anymore? Oh holy lord, was that possible? They _so_ needed to talk.

But Sam was drunk. And of course he would be upset about breaking up with Dana, that was totally normal. It didn't mean he loved her, right?

Blaine rubbed his nose. He got up to wash his hands and looked at his mirror image.

"Calm down, Anderson, and handle it like a man. What would Tom Hardy do?"

Tom would take what Sam offered him and knew that they would talk first thing in the morning, because Sam wanted to clear everything up, too.

But damn, Blaine wasn't in the mood to 'take it'. He'd just go to bed and wait for the next day.

In his room, he found Sam was asleep now. So Blaine covered him up with a blanket and did the sensible thing, he went to sleep in Coopers old room. That way they would start tomorrow neutral and free of sexual tension.

* * *

When he awoke Blaine first didn't realize where he was. Then he got up to glance into his own room - the bed was empty. So Blaine went downstairs but couldn't find Sam anywhere. Back upstairs he soon had the phone in his hands but didn't know if he should send an annoyed or neutral text in case Sam had a really good reason to have left on this Saturday morning. But if so he could have at least left Blaine a note. So annoyed text it was.

 _To Sam: Where the hell are you? We need to talk!_

After Blaine had showered and dressed he sat in his room, waiting for an answer. Had Sam realized he loved Dana and went to get her back? Had Sam remembered his inappropriate behavior and felt embarrassed about it? Or had he…

The door bell rang, and Blaine jumped up to ran downstairs. When he opened the door and saw Sam, he immediately fell into his arms.

"There you are!"

"Hey! Yes… I couldn't sleep any longer so I went to the Hudmels for fresh clothes. And breakfast, of course."

Sam held up a tupperware can and smiled.

"Of course!" Blaine said, stepping back.

"Did you think I backed out?" Sam frowned.

"No, no, of course not." Blaine shook his head.

Sam didn't look convinced but he came inside nontheless.

"I'm sorry about yesterday", he said as soon as they were in the kitchen.

"You were drunk, it's okay", Blaine said.

"It's not okay. I feel so bad. I shouldn't have drunken so much…"

"Please, Sam, let's not talk about yesterday. We have more important things to think of."

"Right. Like our wedding." With a sudden grin Sam opened the box. Inside were triangle sandwiches, that he arranged neatly on a plate while Blaine started the coffee machine.

"Like our relationship", Blaine said. "First things first, alright?"

"Okay." Sam threw a look over his shoulder. "Are your parents here?"

"Yes. They barely leave the house. You can go say hi, but keep it short."

While Sam was away Blaine sat down and made mental notes what they needed to talk about. Their time away from each other, the things that had changed in each one's life, how their feelings for each other had been during the months apart, were they stood now, were they would live when they were ready again to move in together… and oh, did Sam really think they should get married soon? So much had happened. Simply too much.

Soon Sam came back to the kitchen, and Blaine took up the tray with breakfast on it.

"Let's go upstairs."

In his room, Blaine put the tray on his bed and sat down on one side, Sam on the other. They looked at each other.

"So." Blaine took a deep breath and a smile appeared on his face.

"Here we are."

"I'm so happy, I don't know how to describe it." Sam smiled back. "I've missed you so much. Like, all the time."

His eyes watered up and he reached over to take Blaine's hands. Blaine returned the grip eagerly.

"Me, too", he whispered. His heart finally opened up. "I've missed you, too."

"We both did stupid things…"

"You, mostly", Blaine said. "You left me."

"You did the ring release."

"Because you left me."

"I was opting for long distance and you know it." Sam frowned.

"Long distance would have killed us, you know that."

"No, it wouldn't. We can always make it."

"Except that we didn't." Blaine pulled back his hands and crossed his arms.

"Because you didn't give us a chance!" Sam hit the blanket he sat on.

"I don't want to fight." Blaine pressed his lips together.

"Me, neither." Sam sighed and leaned back, looking at the tray. "I want us to be good again."

"Let's agree to disagree for now?"

Sam nodded. He took up a sandwich and bit into it.

"We both think it was a mistake, and want to put the past behind it", he said while chewing.

"Though I have to say I'm glad I could continue my education on NYADA."

"Uhu!" Sam pointed his sandwich at Blaine. "See."

"It wasn't my priority, though, and I wished you had let me decide it."

"I'm sorry about that. But I also have to say that I saw the fire in your eyes when you talked about NYADA and I knew you would never have made the decision to stay there on your own."

"True." Blaine shrugged and took up his coffee. "Anyway. I'm in my last semester now, and we're living in the same city again. All we have to decide now is how to handle the situation."

"What situation?" Sam took another bite of his bread.

"At the end of the semester I have to go back to New York, even if only for a few months. And then - what? You're at college here and it could work out if you let me move here."

"Here, like, Lima?"

"Or the next bigger city." Blaine shrugged.

Sam nodded and slowly ate on.

"I guess we could move to Columbus, and I'd drive here everyday."

"It's still a one hour drive."

"So what? Or I'll transfer to a College there. Either way, I want to make it happen. That's all I'm saying."

Blaine sighed, and many heavy stones fell from his shoulders.

"Okay. Good. Me, too, I want to make it happen, too."

Sam's smile was back, and Blaine let himself relax even more.

"We can do it", Sam said.

"Yes. We can." Blaine took Sam's hand into his own again, and leaned over. Sam met him halfway and their mouths met with a warm, soft touch that shot pleasant shivers down Blaine's guts.

"Oh God, I almost forgot how good your kisses make me feel", he said when they separated.

"From now on, you will never forget it anymore. Ever", Sam said with a grin.

"I hope so."

The food was forgotten, though, when they kissed again, holding on to each others lips like the fate of the earth depended on it. Sam pushed the tray away and moved closer to Blaine, his hands immediately on the others hip and neck. Blaine, too, touched Sam's body because he had lived to long without it. He was returning home, finally, and all the leftover weights on his back fell off.

He gave in to this light feeling and slowly laid down, pulling Sam with him. His head lay down in something cold and he jerked up.

"What…"

The tray was there, with sandwiches that he had used as a pillow.

Sam laughed. "You've got salad on your ear. That's cute. Wait…"

He came closer and took the green leaf off with his mouth.

"That's a good idea", Blaine said. "That way we get to eat, too."

"But sandwiches aren't a sexy food…?" Sam said.

"Oh yeah?" Blaine sat up, took off his shirt and laid a sandwich on his stomach. To be honest, it felt really ridiculous, but when he saw Sam's eyes he laid down again and crossed his arms behind his head.

"You're only allowed to use your mouth. No hands", he said with a smirk, that Sam returned.

"I will never look at sandwiches the same way", Sam said, before he leaned down.

"And the good thing is, the mayonaise is really sticky. I'll need to take a shower after you've finished", Blaine said.

"Mmmh."

Yes. Blam was back, having inapropriate sex like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Blaine might have thought about showering but Sam had other things on his mind. While he ate the sandwich he moved it all over Blaine's body, up the chest and down the treasure trail. The hard bulge in Blaine's pants felt very promising, so Sam put his hands on the others waistband.

"Can I?"

"Yes! Uh, wait, maybe lock the door before you do."

Of course the door was closed already, and Sam got up to quickly turn around the key. Then he kneeled over Blaine and pulled down his pants, revealing pink, delicious looking flesh that he wanted to rub his face against. And actually, he did, the sandwich long forgotten.

Later. Like the clichee scene in the movie Sam rolled down from Blaine, stayed next to him and grinned at the celing.

"Does that mean we're officiall back together?" he asked.

"Yes. It does."

Blaine turned to lay on the side, one arm on Sam's chest. With his fingers he walked up and down.

"So… yesterday you said something about wedding planning?"

"And you said something about taking it slow. It's like you were drunk, not I."

"Well, we hadn't talked so I wasn't sure about anything."

"Have we talked enough already?"

"Yes… I think so."

"Good, because… oh my god, the wedding march is from a play called Midsummer Nights Dream? Like whaaat?"

Blaine laughed.

"I didn't know it, either. But yeah."

"Sign?"

"Totally a sign", Blaine nodded, grinned and gave Sam a kiss.

"Blaine Anderson, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Sam asked, staying close.

"Yes, so much yes." Blaine laughed, kissed his fiancé and climbed onto him.

Time for the next round.

* * *

Coming... up: It's also time to face the one thing still standing in the way to the awesome Blam wedding!


	6. The License to Marry

I'm sorry it took me even longer to update now! This time it wasn't my fault, though, I want everybody to know that. Not at all. So. Here we go. :)

* * *

After the weekend that they pretty much had spend in bed Blaine felt like a whole new person. He went through the day like invisible forces had his back, then he went home and met with Sam again. The whole week was like that and by Friday Blaine knew that they were unstoppable and destiny was on their side.

Then came the next Monday and when he went to Dalton, it wasn't there anymore.

Instead, a black framework of a building with burst windows and trails of destroyment stood there.

"What happened?" Blaine asked the director only a minute later on the phone. "Why did no one call me?"

"We were busy with the aftermath, thank you very much", the director said. "We were going to call you."

"So what happened?" Blaine still stood in front of the building left overs, and all he could smell was ashes.

"Dalton burned down. Big time."

"Uh…"

"It burnt the whole Saturday night, it was the horror", the director said. "But luckily, everybody survived."

"Thank god!"

"You have lost your internship, though."

"But…"

"We sent a note to NYADA already. Thank you for working here. Bye."

Beep.

Blaine stared at his phone. What the hell?

He went to his car and sat in it for a long time, taking in that image of destruction. His old school! So many memories had been made there. And now… it was all gone.

He couldn't help it. He knew Sam was in a lesson but Blaine drove to the College and send a text to his boyfriend, asking him to come out as soon as he had the time.

Then he sat in his car even longer and sang songs like 'So cold', 'Breaking inside' and 'Ghosttown'.

Eventually, the door opened and Sam sat down in the passengers seat. At the sight of Blaine's red eyes his jaw dropped.

"Babe, what happened? Come here!" He reached over to pull Blaine to him, and that was all that Blaine had needed. He held on to Sam and let his tears fall.

After a while he was able to tell what had happened.

"And I probably will have to check in with NYADA now", he added. "I hope that doesn't mean I have to wait another semester to finish my internship."

"It doesn't", Sam said. "You will find a spot very soon. You'll finish it, and we'll do everything as planned."

Blaine leaned back and wiped over his eyes.

"What if I only find an internship in New York?"

"Don't sweat it, okay, let's just do the next step. And, I mean, even if, so what? It's only a few months. Nothing will change. Remember what we planned. Remember!"

Sam grasped Blaine's hand and squeezed it.

"I do remember." Blaine nodded. "And you are right. It doesn't change anything."

Of course all this talk about 'what they had planned' wasn't about really concrete plans but rather the oath they had taken to marry within a year. And maybe the Dalton situation was a test, Blaine didn't know. But they would make it, Sam was right.

* * *

So Blaine flew to New York for a few days. The NYADA head was understanding and said that it wasn't Blaine's fault his internship had called off so they offered him a spot to finish it in one of their partner institutions, a theater on Broadway. It was an exiting opportunity to look behind the scenes of the big shows but it also meant separation from Sam - again!

"Do not hesitate, why do you even hesitate?" Blaine's wise friend Sebastian said at that day's lunch.

"Because…"

"I don't care! Call Sam, tell him, he'll say do it, and then do it. Or I'll spike my fork into your eyes."

Sebastian held up his fork. So Blaine did as he had said.

* * *

Six months later!

* * *

It was March, and Blaine left the theater with his certificate in the pocket. Now all he had to do was prepare for exams in April and May. It still were six weeks until the first exam and Blaine was planning to study everyday. In Lima, of course. All while planning his wedding. Because it was time. He had almost finished NYADA and nothing would bind him to New York anymore. He had seen the big city and the big shows and while he wanted to return here someday later in life what he wanted now was to live and make art in Columbus with Sam. It was time to announce his priorities to the world - which lay with his fiancé. His soon to be husband, his soul mate, his everything.

"Should we look for an apartment already?" Sam asked the first evening Blaine was back. They were at the Hummel-Hudsons, where Sam had built up a pretty neat collection of DVDs and Comic books.

Blaine had a big, fat wedding planning book lying in front of him.

"First the wedding stuff. In between the invitations and the actual date we'll have enough time to go apartment hunting", Blaine said.

"For real, for real, oh this is for reeeaaaal!" Sam danced around his room, beaming like the sun itself.

"It is", Blaine confirmed. He laid his pen down and folded his hands.

"So let's talk about the only thing still standing between us and our way to the altar."

Sam's eyes got big. He dropped next to Blaine.

"My virginity isn't intact anymore", he said. "Is that it?"

"No." Blaine frowned. "Why would…"

"You want children and I can't give them to you."

"I do want children but we can use a surrogate."

"Then what, what?" Sam shook Blaine, who backed away. Sam had too much energy this night but Blaine could understand it. They had had some long distance months, again. It was time those stopped.

"Your father!"

"Are you saying…" Sam frowned. "You are my father?"

"No, I mean that you're very own father doesn't approve of us."

"Oh. Huuuh." Sam sucked on his lower lip. "Who cares? He will not be invited."

"Yes, he will. Even more so, we'll go to Kentucky and invite your family personally. I will do everything in my power to make your father not only like me but also like the idea of you marrying another man."

"Blaine, you're cute, really, but it's not up to you. My dad is stupid and stubborn."

Blaine nodded slowly.

"You are right. That's nothing I can change. But I still want to go to Kentucky and talk to him. Let's give it one more try, alright? If he's not giving in then, at least we know we did everything we could."

"Okay." Sam sighed. "We'll go there on Easter then. But tonight - we go out!"

Sam jumped up again. Blaine laughed and threw one last look at the picture of a four stored white cake that he had printed out. He had been very stingy in the last months so he could fill their wedding trust fund. Sam wasn't making any money because Blaine had asked him to not take on a student job. He wanted Sam to focus on school. The blond had worked more than enough non-school jobs in high school and had been distracted from his grades ever since. Blaine knew Sam wasn't stupid, he could be good in school but for that he needed to keep up undivided focus - and many fun breaks from studying. So no extra work allowed for Sammy.

* * *

Finn and Marley had come to welcome Blaine back to town.

"Ah, Breadstix", he said as they entered. "I haven't been here for ages!"

"I know", Sam said. "And it missed you, too."

Blaine grinned as they seated themselves.

"The restaurant… or was it actually you?"

"Mh, yeah, might have been me", Sam admitted.

"Aww." Blaine leaned forward for a soft short kiss. "I missed you, too."

"Uhem." Finn cleared his throat. "I guess we've got to get used again to the PDA."

"Seems like it", Marley said.

Sam pointed at them.

"Stop playing innocent, you two! I saw you making out in the hallways more often than I could count. And I'm not that bad in mathematics!"

They both were very good in looking clueless, though. Blaine laughed and changed the subject.

"So, where is Ryder? Didn't he miss me, too?"

"He doesn't like us anymore", Sam said. "Or rather Finn, I guess."

"He's so idiotic", Marley said. "He was the one who ditched me for a chearleader, and now that I finally found someone new, too, he suddenly wants me back? Come on."

"That's crazy", Blaine nodded. "Maybe when he'll find someone to love things will get better."

"Hopefully", Marley said.

"The weirdest couples have been born", Blaine said. "You know about Kurt and Sebastian, right?"

"I do." Finn rolled his eyes. "And I still don't believe it until I see it with my own eyes."

"Better watch out what you're wishing for", Blaine said. "Because they are even worse than Sam and me."

"No one is worse than you."

"What does that mean, do we win an award?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Totally." Finn took a napkin, asked Marley for a pen and wrote something on it. With both hands he reached it to the other side.

"Award for the couple who is worst in keeping their hands to themselves", Blaine read while he took it.

"Aww, we did win an award. I'm so proud", Sam said, wiping a tear away.

"Me, too." Blaine grinned and kissed Sam.

"Here we go", Finn said.

They ordered food, talked more about school and gossiped about friends and Blaine felt as comfortable as he hadn't in a long time. Life was good, finally and once again.

* * *

The invitation in his hands, Sam walked down the stairs. They had arrived the night before at his parent's and settled in. As much as he liked to postpone the wedding talk he'd decided to rather get it over with. Maybe it would ruin Easter, maybe not. It wasn't Christmas, so who cared. And he would really want his father to attend the wedding, silently and grumpy if he had to. But he'd be there and acknowledge it. After all, Blaine would be on every family gathering from now on, would be part of the family, so yes, Dwight would have to get used to it. Unless he would ban them, and push Sam out of the family. But he was pretty sure his mother wouldn't let this happen.

Blaine was sitting at the table with Stacey and her Barbie dolls. Sam settled down opposite to them, laid the invitation in front of him and silently watched his fiancé play with girl's stuff.

"And then I'll be a biiiig movie star", Blaine said in a high voice that was supposed to be his Barbie's.

"Yes! Me, too!" Stacey said in her normal child voice. "I'm famous!"

"Uh, oh, you're getting ideas in her head", Sam said.

"It's good to dream big", Blaine said. "Ask Rachel. I'm sure she would like to coach Stacey when she's old enough."

"What is coach?" Stacey asked.

"To teach you how to get famous", Blaine said.

"Yes, yessss I want that!"

Sam chuckled. "That will take some more years."

"Would you like something to drink?" Mary came into the kitchen and got milk out of the fridge.

"No, mum, uhm, we kind of like to talk to you and dad. If possible now", Sam said.

"Of course. I'll get your dad."

"Mum, you know what this is about, right?" Sam asked, hesitatingly gesturing to the invitation.

"I have my suspicions." Mary smiled and walked out of the room.

With a sigh Blaine laid down his doll.

"So it's time now?" he asked.

"It's time."

"What time?" Stacey asked.

"Time for you to go to your room", Sam said.

"No! I want to play with Blaine!"

"Why don't you go upstairs and I'll come visit you in a few moments?" Blaine said.

That was okay with the girl, who right then decided that her iPod needed attention anyway. When she was gone Blaine got up and sat on the chair next to Sam, rubbing his back.

"It'll be okay."

"Wait and see", Sam said. "Wait and see."

"He knows for some time now, and your mother probably told him to be more accepting several times."

Sam simply nodded. Blaine was probably right. They waited silently until his parents entered the kitchen. Mary sat down at the end of the table, Dwight leaned against the hearth with crossed arms.

Sam cleared his throat.

"Uhm, yeah. We officially want to invite you to, uh, our wedding. Here."

He slid the invitation towards his mother who took it and read it.

"That's great, Sam, so great! I'm so glad for you", she said. "You both, of course. Congratulations!"

She reached over the table and squeezed Sam's arm.

"Thanks, Mrs. Evans", Blaine said.

"Time to start calling me mum, don't you think?"

"Alright, thanks, mum."

Blaine smiled. Sam anxiously waited for his fathers reaction.

"That's it?" Dwight eventually said.

"Yeah?" Sam nodded.

"Okay." Dwight walked out again.

Sam bit his lip.

"Is he going to…"

"He is going to attend, yes", Mary said.

"At least he didn't scream", Sam said. "That's good, right?"

"He doesn't understand", Mary said. "But he doesn't have to. His only task as your father is to support you in whatever makes you happy."

"Thanks, mum", Sam said. "For being so reasonable."

"Yes, again, thank you", Blaine said.

"So. June. Only two months left, you must be head over heels into planning", Mary said.

"You have no idea", Blaine laughed. "I feel like I'm living in the wedding file. If I'm not studying for my exams, of course."

"Me, too", Sam said. "I'm doing important stuff, too. Like booking the band."

"Yes, we're in it together", Blaine said, taking Sam's hand.

"I'm also writing my own vows", Sam grinned. "It's gonna be awesome! People will cry. Mum, don't forget tissues."

"I'll pack some", Mary assured her son. "Do you already know where you're going to live?"

"We're looking for apartments in Columbus", Sam said. "From there I'll drive to College. And Blaine will get a job."

"Yes. I'll be graduating shortly before the wedding and my plan is to start working in a new job after the honeymoon", Blaine said.

"I hope it'll work out. Of course my husband and me will give you money so you can afford everything", she said.

"You don't have to", Blaine said.

"Yes, they have to!" Sam said. "Good idea! I'm not putting in enough money as things are."

"It is enough", Blaine said. "I told you."

"More is better", Sam said.

"Yes, more is better", Mary confirmed.

* * *

Only a few days later Blaine came back home from the Lima City Counsel and found Sam sitting in the living room with many papers in front of him.

"…so after having accounted all of that we decided the Ostrich Church it shall be", he said.

"Hey", Blaine said, while he sat down next to Sam. "What's going on?"

"Do you have it?" Sam asked.

"No, but we can get it next week", Blaine grinned.

"Yes!"

Sam pumped his fist and placed a big smack on Blaine's lips.

"I just told your parents our story in as much details as I can remember."

"Very romantic, your story", Carla said.

"Yes, it is", Blaine said, contentedly sighing.

He leaned back on the couch and looked to his left, where his father read a book in his usual chair.

"And you're okay with it, too, dad?" Blaine asked.

"Of course he is!" Sam said.

"Yes, I am", Christopher said. "I can't imagine a better son-in-law than Sam."

"Awww", Sam said. "Why can't you be my real dad?"

Blaine's dad only mumbled something and went back to reading his book.

"I mean I know why, cause Blaine and I would be related then and couldn't officially marry, so I guess it's okay", Sam said.

"Aww", Blaine repeated.

"I know, I'm cute, right? Or sexy? Or both?"

Blaine patted Sam's hand.

"And you don't think we are too young or this is happening too fast?", he asked his mother.

"I'm on your side, honey", she said. "You have to make your own decisions."

"Except when you don't agree with them."

"Your brother separated from his wife within the first half year of his marriage. I think you and Sam will do much better. While I see much of Cooper in Sam I never once doubted his ability to stay true to you. He would follow you to hell, though I'm not sure that would be very wise…"

"Sam is nothing like Cooper", Blaine said, while Sam almost burst out in tears.

"I would follow Blaine to hell, Mrs. Anderson, you are so right!"

"Please, call me mum."

Sam nodded, closed his eyes and wiped over his eyes.

"I will."

"Sam, let's go upstairs?" Blaine suggested. He took Sam's hand and pulled him up with him.

As soon as they entered Blaine's room Sam jumped on the bed and danced on it, then he threw himself onto it and pressed his face into the pillow.

"I'm so happy, I don't know if I should dance or cry!", he said then.

"So you do both. Clever", Blaine nodded. He sat down at the edge of the bed and held Sam's eyes.

"So." He inhaled deeply. "There's still time to back out. This is huge."

"You wanna back out?" Sam sat up.

"I don't."

"Me neither."

"Guess we're getting married then."

"You bet we are."

Blaine grinned and also felt tears coming up. He crawled to Sam, laid down next to him and lightly caressed his shoulder and neck.

"Are we crazy?", he whispered.

"Hey, remember what we talked about. We're not crazy, everybody else is for not getting it."

"Yeah." Blaine blinked for a clearer view.

"And once we're actually married we won't have any problem with people telling us we are crazy for marrying. Because screw them!"

Blaine laughed.

"That's right, screw them."

"We don't need no friends!"

"It's us against the world."

"And we're winning!"

Sam grinned, then leaned forwards for a kiss. Blaine gladly gave in to the warm pressure of those lips that he had missed so much. They made him shudder and never want to kiss anybody else again. And he wouldn't. Not soon, not ever.

And because that thought made his heart jump with joy he was sure he was ready to marry.

He snuggled closer to Sam, pushed one legs between the blonde's and drove his hand over the back.

"Knock knock! Your mother said you were here! Oh, hey, Sam, how are you?"

Confused, Blaine broke the kiss and looked up. There was a girl in his bedroom, and she waved at him.

"Long time, no see, right?"

"Rachel?", Blaine said.

"I received your wedding invitation, so cute! I can't say I didn't see that coming because I did. You two are bonded for life, like me and Finn. Anyway, your mother said -"

"When did you come here?" Blaine sat up, as did Sam.

"And why?", the blond asked. "In case you didn't notice, we are busy."

"That's an interesting question there", Rachel said. "And the answer is: I need your help. See, in New York, everything broke down. My show got cancelled and my fake boyfriend decided to come out and is now officially another man's boyfriend."

"Uhm, I was with you there until two weeks ago", Blaine reminded her.

"So I came here for the comfort a lost girl seeks with her two dads only to discover that they are getting a divorce! And they didn't tell me, can you imagine? They wanted to tell me in person, well, now they have. Of course I made a scene and left but I need a place to sleep. Your mother was so kind to offer me to sleep in your guest bedroom."

"She did?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, of course, why would I lie? I already unpacked."

"Wait, what?"

Blaine eventually got up and went to the hallway. The door to the guest room was left open and Rachel's suitcase lay open on the bed. Only a few towels were left in it.

"You actually… Since when are you here, in my house, I mean?", Blaine said when he got back into his room. Sam lay on the bed, now with his phone in front of his face.

"I arrived an hour ago. I even said hi to Sam who was in the living room but he was busy drawing a sketch while he talked about 'the real story of the ring release'." Rachel shrugged.

Blaine frowned at Sam.

"What did you tell my parents?"

"Blaine", Sam patted on the bed. "Come here, let's just ignore her."

"Or you could entertain me", Rachel suggested. "I mean, we haven't seen in each other in months, Sam! Don't you want to celebrate our reunion?"

"Blaine and I today almost got our marriage license. That's what I want to celebrate", Sam said, twitching his eyebrows.

"Good idea! Let's have a party!"

"No, a private celebration."

"Oooooh, I see." Rachel nodded. "Go ahead then, I wont listen in. From the room next door. Because that's where I live now. Remember how thin the walls are!"

"Uhem", Blaine said. "What are you talking about?"

"Sex, of course", Sam said. "Rachel was listening in all the time back when we were living in New York, tsk."

"You were loud!" Rachel said. "Ask Kurt. He specifically told me that Blaine wasn't as blatant when they were together, but that he sure begged for a wilder go every time."

Blaine felt his cheeks heaten up.

"Excuse me?"

"A wilder go?" Sam asked. He sat up and robbed to the end of the bed where he hugged his feed. "What exactly did Blaine say?"

"Uh, I'm right here", Blaine said.

"You never told me you wanted things wilder", Sam complained with a look over his shoulder.

"You know what, I leave you two to it." Rachel jumped up and was out of the room in only a second. Another second later they heard her practicing the vocal ladder.

Sam turned around and looked at his boyfriend.

"So?"

"So what?" Blaine asked.

"I was always thinking we go at it too fast. I like it soft, slow and mellow", Sam said.

"Oh."

"Do we have to break up again?"

Blaine squinted his eyes.

"Not funny?"

"No", Blaine said. "It will never be funny. Don't joke about it. Ever."

"Okay, okay. Hey, I was suffering, too", Sam said. He crawled nearer and grinned at Blaine, placing a smack on his lips.

"Let's talk about sex, baby. And then about how talking about it makes people go away, that's good, we can use that."

Despite everything, Blaine had to smile.

"Yes, we can use that. And Sam, while I was waiting in the registry office, I had an idea."

"Yeah?" Sam kissed his way down Blaine's neck, who relaxed into the sweet touches.

"Before our wedding, we should not live together for a week. That way, our wedding night will be as special as if we've never done it before."

"Huh." Sam leaned up and nodded. "Sounds legit. Hard, but legit."

"Right?"

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Didn't you tell Rachel about Finn and Marley?"

"Oh, I did tell her. But she said it's only normal and good that Finn gets it on with somebody else, too, before they reunite and have their happily ever after ending."

Sam bit on his lip.

"But they are not getting it on. Marley still waits for the wedding night", he said. "I know because Finn tells me details I never asked to hear."

Blaine laughed.

"As long as you don't tell him too many details."

"Never would I ever! I only tell him about your gorgeous body, perfect lips and butt and -"

"Sam!" Blaine giggled and put his hand on Sam's mouth. "Sounds like too much details to me."

Sam pulled Blaine's hand down.

"Don't be afraid, babe, I forbid him to have fantasies and wet dreams about you."

"I don't think he would, anyway…"

"Oh, I can't wait for next month! Do you think we can melt our names together, so our last name will be Evanderson or Andevans?"

Sam's hand glided under Blaine' shirt. Blaine closed his eyes and stroked over the warm chest of his fiance. The beat of his heart was the most relaxing thing ever.

"I don't think that's possible", he mumbled.

"Hyphonate, then?" Sam said. "Or should I take your name?"

"Or I yours."

Suddenly, Sam was gone. Blaine opened his eyes and looked around the room. Sam was at the desk, searching for something.

"What…" Blaine didn't have time to formulate a question. The blond came back to the bed. He put a paper on it, folded his legs and wrote on the paper.

"Gotta see how it looks like", Sam said. "It's a hard decision as it is. Uhu. Huh. Yeah."

With his tongue between his lips he kept working, while Blaine studied his face. Sam was the most handsome man he had ever seen, in life as well as on screen, and Blaine was so grateful that this guy soon would be his husband. Husband! Wow.

"Here!" Sam gave the paper to Blaine, who took it.

'Blaine Evans, Sam Anderson, Blaine Anderson-Evans, Sam Anderson-Evans' was written on it.

"I like them all", Blaine said. "I still can't get over the fact that we are getting married in four weeks. Four weeks only! That's nothing!"

"I know, right?" Sam grinned and bounced up and down. "It's gonna be the best day ever! Of my whole life!"

"Also, we are the first Glee wedding, aren't we?"

"Yes, I believe so, ha!" Sam held up his hand. Blaine did him the favor of high-fiving him.

"Blam!" Sam said when their hands hit. Then he held on to Blaine's hand and pulled him closer.

"And now, my dear fiance… let's gross out our next door neighbor, shall we?"

Blaine couldn't answer, since he was busy sealing their mouths with a wet kiss.

* * *

A week later they sat in the waiting room of the Civil registry, and Blaine couldn't stop grinning just like his feet wouldn't stop jiggling. Lately, he felt like that all the time.

Eventually they went to the room to see the official person.

"Good day, Mr. Anderson, Mr. Evans. Please, sit down."

The woman behind the desk gestured to the chairs in front of it. Blaine closed the door and followed Sam's example of taking place.

She typed at her keyboard and didn't look at them for a whole minute. Then she pushed up the glasses on her nose.

"Do you already know how to deal with the name situation?" she asked.

"Yes", Blaine said. He took a deep breath and exchanged a look with Sam.

"I'm taking his name, Evans", he told the woman while suppressing his grin. It had been a hard decision, alright, but in the end the shortness of the name had won. This, and Blaine felt weirdly proud taking on Sam's name.

"Alright, then." The woman typed a bit more, then her printer started printing. While it was busy she gave them papers to sign.

Five minutes, it didn't take longer, but when they left the civil registry Blaine felt like they had been in there five hours.

"Yesss!" Sam jumped down the few stairs leading to the ground level and pulled his arms in the air.

Blaine followed his example, jumped down and right into Sam's arms. The other boy caught him easily, and they kissed right there in front of a public building, on public ground, with public people seeing them. They kissed, as though nothing could fall.

"Next stop: Wedding!" Sam grinned as he let Blaine down.

"Let the official Anderson-Evans era begin."

"I can't believe this is happening", Sam said. He took Blaine's hand and they walked to the car.

"With no one trying to stop us."

"No one can stop us", Blaine said. "We are Nightbird and Blond Chameleon."

"Blaine, please, this is not the time. Things are getting serious now. We have to be grown-ups and… well… we're marrying, so yeah, this is serious. No joking around."

Blaine squeezed Sam's hand as they arrived at the Anderson's car and held on to it.

"You are right but Sam, sweetie, promise me to never be so grown-up that you forget all about having fun."

Sam pulled back his hand and looked away, chewing on his lip.

"You know, I just thought… we are pretty young."

"Yeah? So?" Blaine frowned.

"I'm twenty, for heaven's sake. Twenty."

"You're right. That's young." Blaine nodded. "Do you want to sleep over it?"

"What? Don't support me, Blaine, slap me! Go on, slap me so I'm coming to my senses again."

"You are allowed to have doubts", Blaine simply said. He went to the drivers door and got out his keys. He knew it was just a brief freak-out of Sam, nothing serious. Still, his stomach got hard like a heavy, cold stone.

He got into the car, took a deep breath and forbid himself to look into the rear-view mirror to see what Sam was doing.

It only took a few, eternal moments, then Sam came into the car, too.

"We are young but we aren't stupid, right?" he said. "We're not like people who just got their marriage license and then realize how serious things actually are and draw back. Right? Do you want to sleep over it?"

Blaine let the thought pass through his head, then he shook it.

"I'm good to go."

"Just like that? I mean, when you were engaged to Kurt you changed your mind in the end, too."

Blaine sighed and eventually looked at Sam.

"Yeah, because I didn't love him anymore. But I love you, always have, always will. So no. I will not change my mind."

Sam stared at him for a second. Then he leaned back in his seat, blew out air and looked out of the front window.

"Holy shit, this is happening", he mumbled.

"Good to go?" Blaine asked, because no other words came to his mind. Stupid words, especially talking about marriage, but all he could think about was how fast they were approaching The Day.

"Yes."

"I hope your vows are a bit more elaborate" Blaine said when he started the car, and luckily, it brought a smile on Sam's face.

Coming up: Oh, you know what!


	7. Graduation

A/N I'm sorry the updates are taking so long nowadays. I'm afraid that won't change but I do promise to end this fic, it has a special place in my heart! Also there's only one chapter left after this. The Wedding will take place then, not in this chapter, I'm sorry but they still had to do stuff.

* * *

Sam adjusted the neck of his tie and wrung his hands.

"Why are you nervous?" Rachel asked.

"Because I'm wearing a tuxedo."

"So?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's like I'm getting married already!"

Now Rachel rolled his eyes, and dragged him into the auditorium of NYADA.

"We'll have a nice day", she said. "Our friends are graduating, then we'll go eat in a fancy restaurant and everyone will be happy."

"I can't stop thinking about it, you know, getting married", Sam said.

"You don't say. Oh, there are the Andersons and the Hummel-Hudsons!"

Rachel waved them and made her way through the crowd towards them.

Sam could hardly keep up with her.

"The Day is coming faster than you think!", he told her.

"Do you think the Hummel-Hudsons are glad to see me, their future daughter-in-law?" Rachel asked.

"But Finn is with…"

"There you aaarrreee!" Rachel screamed and hugged Caroline, then Burt.

Sam greeted his own future parents-in-law first.

"You know, The Day is approaching pretty fast", he told his FMIL (future-mum-in-law).

"Yes, yes", she said. "Show me your ring again."

Sam did. Finally someone who listened.

"We should get seated", Mr. Anderson said, and simply walked away.

"Save us some seats", Mrs. Anderson shouted after him.

"Are you nervous, Sam?", she then asked.

"Hell yeah, I can't sleep since we set the date."

She nodded.

"When we're back home, remember me to give you some valerian."

"What's that?"

"Something to help you sleep."

"I don't do drugs, mum."

Mum. Uuuh.

"It's one hundred percent herbal."

"Many drugs are."

"Oh come on, it's harmless!"

"I need to talk with Blaine before I make that important decision."

A gong sounded through the auditorium, the universal signal that in five minutes the curtain would be lifted.

Sam sat patiently through the whole speeches, his phone ready on his knees. When Blaine came on stage he filmed it, of course, never taking the focus off his fiancé.

Blaine wore a blue graduation dress like all the students but he still stood out. His eyes were beaming, his voice was warm and sweet and his movements were full of grace.

"Amazing grace", Sam whispered, nodding to himself. The wedding would be good, he felt it in his bones.

"…and had the best time here, really. My thanks and appreciation go to my parents, my friends and of course my awesome fiance, Blaine finished his speech.

"Omg! Orgasm alert", Sam said into the phone micro.

Rachel's ellbow drove into his side.

"Ouch! Watch your weird movements!", Sam complained.

"Just shut up", Rachel hissed.

Silently judging her, Sam kept filming how Blaine left the stage. When the darkness had swallowed him Sam put his phone away and got up.  
"Excuse me, excuse me… excuse me. Sorry. Can I… thank you. Excuse me, Sir."

He made his way through the sitting people and eventually arrived at the stairs that he went down. But this auditorium was different to McKinley's and Sam stood in front of a closed door instead of having open access backstage.

So Sam left the auditorium and stood in a hall. No one was here, it was downright spooky. But there was a door farther down, so he went to it and opened it.

Bingo! Many blue graduate students where here, like some kind of blue minions.

"Blaine!" Sam called out. Nobody even looked at him although he was the only one dressed in black, clearly not one of them. He might as well be a minion of the villain of their boss. Still, nobody took notice of him as he made his way through the crowd.

Blaine was done with NYADA. Sam had finished his second college year with grades way better than he ever had ever before, it was a mircale. A miracle that Blaine had made happen due to his strict order that Sam wasn't allowed to take on any after school jobs and was only allowed to focus on his homework with lots of breaks. Also, the reward for having gotten at least a C in any test was extraordinary and actually motivated Sam to study for this shit.

Yeah, when he thought about it, Blaine was the miracle that had made his life so much better. Sometimes Sam still couldn't believe Blaine had agreed to marry him. It was so awesome, way too awesome for this world. But he wouldn't question it and take what he could.

"Blaine, sweety, honey, you were so great!" Sam called when he finally saw his fiance. Before the other saw it coming Sam pressed him against his body.

"So proud!", he said.

"Thank you, Sam. I'm proud, too", Blaine answered.

"I filmed every second of your speech", Sam said, retreating a bit.

"Hello Sam, nice to see you, too", Kurt said.

Sam looked up and saw that other people were here, too. Kurt and Sebastian, actually, who also had graduated.

"Yes, hi, hi meercat", Sam said.

"We don't call him that anymore", Kurt said, while Sebastian greeted back by winking and pointing a finger at Sam.

"Well, I won't call him 'sexy beast' or whatever nickname you have for him these days", Sam said.

"But you secretly think it", Sebastian said.

"I do not!"

"Look at us. We're all gay", Sebastian said, ignoring Sam's rejection.

"So?" Kurt asked.

"I mean, it's only a question of time until our first foursome orgie. We might as well get it over with now", Sebastian said.

"No way!", Sam said.

"Are you out of our mind?", Blaine asked.

Kurt only rolle his eyes.

"Don't listen to him. The day Sebastian stops making inapropriate dirty jokes is the day we all meet at his funeral."

"And you will miss it", Sebastian said.

"Yes, I will", Kurt admitted, and kissed the other briefly.

"So weird", Sam said.

"Oh, I'm used to it by now. Tell me, what did my parents say?" Blaine asked.

Sam told him how proud the Andersons were although only Carla had uttered such words. But Blaine's father's eyes had said it as well, Sam was an expert in interpreting it.

"Did Blaine tell you about our plans?" Kurt interrupted.

"I didn't come to it", Blaine said.

"Oh, well, Sam, hold your breath. You will be amazed. It's the perfectest thing you've ever heard of. Are you prepared?"

Sam frowned.

"Well, since I never cut my ties to Vogue and, as you probably recall but I'll gladly freshen your mind, I changed courses at NYADA to fashion design and that's why I only graduated now instead of last year, those are pretty much the reasons Vogue offered me a full time job as a fashion managers personal assistent, and, even better, I could talk the designer I'm working with into taking on Sebastian as a model! We'll be working in Milan in only a few weeks! How exiting is that, right, right?"

"Yes", Sam managed to say while being shaken by Kurt.

"It's totally great", Sebastian confirmed. "Why, I'm so glad Kurt found his true calling instead of hunting the Broadway spotlight because Rachel told him to."

"I never did anything because somebody told me so", Kurt complained.

Sam used the distraction of their friends to pull Blaine further away from them.

"They are crazy", Sam said. "I mean I like them but I can only deal with their nervous energy for so long if you know what I mean."

"I do know." Blaine smiled. He put his hands on Sam's shoulders and lightly stroked over the texture.

"This tuxedo suits you really well", he said. "And I can't help but imagine you in front of an altar."

"Right?" Sam grinned. "I feel like that, too. Man, can't the wedding be tomorrow already?"

"Oh, no, we need those two weeks, that's nothing! There's still so much to organize. And we gotta move in to our new apartment, too."

"I know, I know. Still. I can't wait."

"Aw, me too."

They went outside to meet all the parents in the reception room. All except for the Smythes. Until this day no one knew if Sebastian had actual parents or not. He claimed his father was a famous laywer but that didn't explain the absence of his mother. Evil tongues had spread the rumor that she was a heavily intoxicated woman all the time and if that was true Sam would pity Sebastian. That probably was why he didn't tell anyone in the first place, Sebastian and receiving pity didn't go well together.

When the three graduates with two couple of parents and Sam then went to a nearby fancy restaurant, Burt and Christopher announced that they'd share the expenses between them.

"That's how I like it", Sam told his fiance with whom he held hands while they walked to their table. "You having succes and me getting a free meal."

Blaine laughed and squeezed his hand.

"Hey, you were successful, too, getting so easily to the final year of College."

"I could never have done it without you."

"And I not without you."

"Let's sit at the other end of the table from where Sam and Blaine sit", Kurt said to Sebastian. "I can't stand that much fluff. It's bad enough we don't have an excuse to skip their wedding."

"Uhm, we're right next to you, we can hear you", Blaine said.

"I was hoping you did. Because some people will want to eat, turn it down a notch, will you?"

"No!" Sam said.

Shaking his head Blaine sat down.

"Incredible how insensitive some people are", he said, while Kurt actually dragged Sebastian away from them.

"Do they think that bickering is all there is to love or what?" Sam said.

"I think they both like to appear tough and all, only saying loving words in private."

"Well, I say them all the time", Sam decided. He bent to Blaine and kissed his cheek.

After the meal Kurt and Sebastian went their own way, while all the others got to the airport. Blaine had moved out of his dorm some time ago already, and nothing kept him in New York now.

* * *

Once again back at living at his parents, if only for a week, Blaine didn't feel like he had just graduated from his dream college and that it had been three years since he had left high school. Time flew by, it really was true.

"Now only Finn's graduation tomorrow and then we've got some nice free time", Sam said, throwing himself onto Blaine's bed.

"Not that free, remember we have to pack our things, move, unpack and then actually get married", Blaine said. He carefully put his graduation dress into his cupboard, and sat the hat on the window sill next to a plant as a reminder of his success. The world of theater and musical was waiting for him!

"But there's not much to pack, and the wedding is the best thing that will happen in the history of earth, so, yeah, we have a great time ahead of us."

"I didn't say it wouldn't be." Blaine grinned and sat down next to Sam, placing a hand on his knee just to touch him. He felt so safe and warm inside when they were close to each other.

"What are you thinking of?" Sam asked.

"Oh, you know, or you wouldn't ask."

"It's not my fault when you stare absently but grinningly at my crotch."

"I wasn't looking at your crotch!"

"Yes, you were! And I get it. It's been a while."

"Since the weekend it's been a while?"

"Yes."

Blaine sighed. He had not succeeded in keeping up the rule _'_ _no sex in the house of my parents especially when they and/or any guests are present_ '. But how could he when Sam wasn't exactly helping this case.

"My parents are back now", Blaine explained the situation. His parents had gone a few days earlier to New York for this thing they wanted to try, called 'having fun', so he and Sam had had the weekend for themselves, most of the time at least.

"I can be quiet."

"No. No, you can't. And it's against the rule, I mean, we can wait for one more week, right, and then we'll have our own place again."

"Yes, about that. Shouldn't we be moving in together only after we're married?" Sam scratched his hin.

Blaine frowned.

"We lived together before."

"Still."

"So you would want me to stay here and only move into the new apartment after the wedding?"

"Uh…" Sam frowned at the ceiling, thinking heavily. "Would that mean we'd have to wait two weeks before having sex again?"

"Yes. But actually, didn't we plane on some abstinence before the wedding, anyway?"

"What? No! I would never agree that such nonesense."

"Next time when we agree on something we should write it down because one day later you already can't remember it."

"Tsa. I rememberd to wait five years before proposing, didn't I?"

"Uhm, no. We've been together for less than three years."

"Oh."

Blaine got up and looked for something to write. Yes, it actually was a good idea to keep the tease up until the wedding night. It would make it even more special instead of being another night in their lives.

He sat down on the desk to write a 'contract'. Meanwhile Sam starte to hum, a sound that soon was accompanied by his guitar.

"You inspire me to so many songs, honestly, Blaine", Sam said after a while.

"That's good. Write them all down."

"Ugh, writing."

Blaine turned around in his chair.

"Are you saying you don't ever write down any songs that come to your mind? Because I heard some great melodies there…"

"Yeah, no, I hate writing."

"Still, Sam, I think it's important for yourself. To have songs on paper, to remember then and maybe, for example, in the future sing them to our children as the soundtrack to our story?"

"Oh. Yeah… when you put it that way it does sound important."

"You can use a computer to write, if that's easier."

"Thanks, babe, I think I'll try that."

Blaine smiled and held Sam's eyes for a while. Oh yes, their future would be as bright as nothing before.

"I've prepared something here." Blaine got up and brought the contract to Sam. The blond took it.

"Contract between Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans to not sleep with each other until they are officially husband and husband", he read. "How stupid is that?"

"And look, below that…" Blaine pointed at the paper.

"Also, they will live separately until the very night of their wedding, with Blaine Anderson staying at his parents house while Sam Evans moves into their apartment in Columbus, hell no, Blaine, what the frick?"

Blaine nodded.

"It's super romantic, believe me."

Sam put his guitar aside and held out his hand.

"Give me a pen, then. It is stupid but it only is two weeks, after all, and I'm no animal. Where do I sign?"

Blaine showed him. When it was Blaine's turn to sign, he grinned.

"You know, this is probably the last time I sign anything with the name Anderson", he said. "After that, I'll write Blaine Evans."

"Sounds about right." Sam glided to him and put his mouths to Blaine's neck.

"We can make out, right?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah… yeah, there's nothing to say against some nice kisses." Blaine nodded. He put the paper aside and gave in to Sam's warmth. He let his hands glide over his boyfriend's firm chest and back, always happy to come home to the intimacy they had with each other. He forgot the world and that there were other people in it and enjoyed the feeling of their bodies connecting in their own way. And their souls, always yearning for each other, melted together with sweet relief.

"You know", Sam said, pulling away for a bit. "We could have a TV show called 'The Evans Family'. Get it, like Adams Family but way cooler."

"What." Blaine slowly opened his eyes, refusing to let go of the magic of the moment.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "So cool."

Blaine sighed and rolled away.

"Way too ruin the mood."

"What?"

Blaine shook his head and yawned. The day had been long.

"I could use a massage", he said to Sam who didn't take his eyes from Blaine.

"Naked?"

"No. With clothes on. And then we eat and sleep… oh, you should go home for the night."

"What? Why?"

"Remember the contract we signed five minutes ago?"

"It doesn't say anything about sleeping in different beds."

"It says not to sleep with each other and when we wake up in the same bed it's easy to forget it."

Sam looked disbelievingly at him.

"And", Blaine added. "It says not to live with each other. You spending every night here is almost like living together."

"You're serious. You're actually serious and insane, so insane. Good to find out before the wedding."

Blaine took Sam's hand.

"Come on. Two weeks. You said yourself, that's nothing."

Sam sighed deeply. "Yes. I did. I'm insane, too. Wow, we fit together really well."

"We do", Blaine affirmed. They kissed briefly.

"Well, I get going then", Sam eventually said.

"What about my massage?"

"Oh, no, it might be too tempting."

"Are you punishing me?"

"Nooo, I would never do that. Ever." Sam got up. "But for the record, we both have to suffer here. That's all I'm saying."

Blaine shook his head but returned Sam's grin until the other had left the room.

Suddenly given alone-time, Blaine fell down on his bed and closed his eyes. Sam was really the best human being that existed on this planet. Such a great person.

Blaine got sleepy, so he got ready for bed. But when he realised he had to sleep alone he already regretted his stupid contract idea. It would be cold. No one there to cuddle up. Damn. Those two weeks wold get longer than he had thought.

* * *

On the day they brought their stuff to the apartment in Columbo it was raining dogs. They rented a small transporter to get Blaine's bed, the desk and some cupboards over there. It wasn't much so they only needed to drive there once, and took two friends with them to help with the carrying.

Rachel had been very disapointed when she had heard there wasn't enough space in the transporter for her, too, but Blaine suspected she only wanted to help because Finn would be there and this helping would rather look like disturbing the peace and standing in the way. That was why he wasn't too sad to give her the news.

Finn was a proud graduate now, too, and on the way to Columbus he explicitly told them about his plans.

"I applied for jobs at three High Schools but of course Mr. Schue immediatly took me on. Did you know he's the principal of McKinley High now? He was so glad to offer me a teaching job and I was glad to take it", Finn said.

"Cool, man", Sam said.

"Yes, I'm glad for you." Blaine nodded.

"Where are you going to live?" Sam asked. "Now you're a grown-up you can't stay with your parents, right?"

"Uhm…" Finn exchanged a look with Marley. She slightly nodded.

"Okay, guys, but this has to stay between us. We were not planning to steal your wedding thunder."

"Marley is pregnant!" Sam shouted and hit on the glove compartment.

"I knew it!", he exclaimed.

Blaine on the other hand had known it would be wisest if he would drive.

"Uhm, no. We haven't had sex yet, remember?" Finn said.

"Oh! Like me and Blaine, then." Sam threw his fiance a fake reproachful look.

"Uh, what?" Finn asked.

"First tell us about you", Blaine said.

"We have decided to move in together", Marley said. "But only in a year after I have graduated, too."

"Wow, congratulations", Blaine said. "That sounds great."

"Oh, and also we're going to get married then", Finn added.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? How coool!" Sam freaked out while Blaine repeated his congratulations.

"Rachel is going to be _so_ pissed", Sam said a little too gleeful.

"Why?" Marley asked.

"She still acts like she and Finn are going to end up together. I told her the truth but she wouldn't listen", Sam explained.

"That's weird", Finn said. "We sometimes talk on the phone and she's always friendly, nothing else."

"Now you know."

"But you're not wearing a ring, Marley?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, because it's not offical", she said. "We just talked and then… kind of thought that's how we do it."

"You plan on getting engaged?" Sam asked with a big frown on his fore head.

"It's not as lame is it sounds!" Finn said. "Marley made me such a patient man, it's really cool how romantic waiting can be."

"Huh." Sam bit his lip and glanced at Blaine who encourangly smiled a tiny 'told-you-so' smile.

"Blaine and I haven't had sex in a week!" Sam blurted out. "I was frustrated like hell and just angrily shot my stuff against pictures of him but -"

"Euw!" Marley said.

"Maybe now I will try to feel the romance of it", Sam concluded.

"A week? That's nothing, that's baby stuff", Finn laughed.

"Well, it's another week to go", Blaine said. "And it will turn you into a patient man, too, Sam."

"It better does since you're not even moving in with me in this new, foreign town where I don't know anybody."

"Wait, what?" Finn asked.

"Yes, only after the wedding", Blaine affirmed. "Which is in one week. I think you can manage on your own for one week, Sammy Sweetie."

"But we took Blaine's furniture…" Finn said, obviously confused.

"I need something to use, don't I?", Sam said. "Blaine will have to sleep on his parents' couch. Everyone has to suffer here."

"Yes", Blaine said, and constricted from reminding Sam again that in his parent's house were actually two empty bed rooms with furniture in them left.

* * *

"It's a great apartment", Marley said. "The street is quiet but you can walk into the city. It's a clean neighborhood, too, never underappreciate that."

"I won't", Sam promised her.

"You have a nice view out into the park from the bedroom", Marley continued.

"Thanks for telling me."

"Aren't you excited?"

"No, I mean, yes, but it feels weird to know Blaine will leave with you. I don't like it. Why can't he stay at least the first night?" Sam complained.

"Ask him?"

"Ph. Then he thinks I'm not man enough to be on my own."

"Really?"

"No, not really. But maybe _I_ think that."

"Well, you have to decide between masculinity and jumping over your shadow, then", Marley said and went to the door. Before Sam could think deeply about it she turned around again.

"Hey, I'm a great advice giver. Did you know that I was the one suggesting Finn should get a teacher license? And we weren't even together back then."

"Wow… cool", Sam said what he expeted she wanted to hear.

Then he was left alone and he sat down on Blaine's bed. His cupboard was here, too, and before it on the ground was Sam's single bag with his stuff. Marley was right, the street was quiet and this was what Sam feared he would hear at night with no one else in the flat. He nad never really lived on his own anywhere.

Not fair.

The left ajar door slowly opened.

"Hey", Blaine said. "What's going on?"

Sam tore open his eyes. Blaine knew something was going on, that was the proof! They were psychically and mentally connected, they had super powers with each other!

"Marley said you need to talk to me?" Blaine said, coming further in.

Oh.

That didn't change anything.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to be alone on the first night in our apartment", Sam said without having planned it. Apparently masculinity didn't matter to him anymore.

"Totally understandable." Blaine said down next to him and took his hand.

"The car only needs to be taken back tomorrow, too", Sam said. "You could totally stay."

"Yeah… Should I?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

"For real?"

"Yes, I mean, we did this contract for building up tension, not for torturing each other, right?"

"Thank you, Blaine!" Sam threw himself on his fiance, soon to be husband.

"And for the record, I still think we have super powers with each other", he mumbled into Blaine's stiff collar.

"We totally do", Blaine confirmed.

"See? I didn't even have to tell you what I was talking about."

"Well, what are you talking about?"

"You know, babe. Deep down, you know." Sam patted Blaine's chest, then rested a hand on his beating heart. So precious, so safe.

"Let's go eat, I ordered pizza. And then someone has to think about how Finn and Marley get back", Blaine said.

"Oh, they can call a cab."

"That's going to be expensive."

"Sleep in the transporter?"

"They can stay here", Blaine suggested. "This way, we can have a nice house warming party already."

Luckily for Sam, their friends agreed to this spontaneous sleepover at an almost empty aparment, so his head was free for the next worry - the wedding was approaching fast. Hopefully everything would work out like planned!

* * *

Coming up next: Don't miss the final chapter!


	8. Best Day Ever

So. I finally finished this fic which is still close to my heart and I hope one or two readers are still around to enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8: **Best Day Ever**

* * *

June 25 2017 (Sunday)

* * *

It was the day of a Glee wedding, like they liked to call it, and many had made time to come back home to the city of Lima for that event.

In one group, first generation Gleeks stood together. Mercedes, Artie, Mike, Quinn and Santana discussed the fact that Sam Evans was marrying a boy, which had come out of nowhere for them.

On the other side of the standing table stood Jake, Unique, Kitty and Brittany and argued that this was the least surprising thing ever and the ones that had bet Blam would get married first of all Glee couples collected in their won money.

The tables were put up in front of the Ostrich Church, and drinks were served while more guests arrived. There were the Evans parents, Mary the happy mother of one of the grooms and Dwight the silent surporter of his wive. Steve was embarassed to have to attend a wedding, such a cliche and sappy thing, which he would never ever do! Stacie on the other hand was fascinated, especally since she was to be the flower girl when the ceremony would begin.

Other Evans family members attended as well as many Anderson people. Right at this moment Cooper got out of a car, dressed in his finest suit, and spread his arms.

"I am here! The best man is here, the party can start! Where is my lucky brother, where, oh were?"

Behind him his parents climbed out.

"He will arrive last. Like he is supposed to, being the most important person today", his mother said.

"But mom, I'm the ring bearer. Wouldn't I need to be where he is right now?"

"Yes."

"So? Dad?" Clueless, Cooper looked at his father, who lighted himself a pipe.

"You are an idiot", Mr. Anderson mumbled while Cooper already had his phone out.

* * *

Not far away, Coopers call lightened up Blaine's phone. It didn't make a sound, though, and nobody checked it.

"Although this is a gay wedding there is much to prepare", Rachel told Tina, whom she hadn't seen in quite a while.

"I see", Tina said, eyes fixed on the chaos in the Berry's living room. A hair dryer, several cans of hair gel and lots of bowties lay around.

"This is ridiculous", Blaine complained while Kurt held a mirror up to him. "I won't getting married looking like Elvis. Just let me do my own hair."

"One more try, I think I know now", Kurt said. "Go and wash up."

Blaine rolled his eyes and got up.

"Hey Tina! So great to see you", Blaine greeted his old friend.

"Wash your hair! We don't have all day!" Kurt cried.

"Hi Kurt", Tina waved. After all they hadn't seen each other in the longest time, either.

Kurt went to hug her. Suddenly interested, Sebastian in his armchair looked up.

"Do I need to be introduced?"

"Not really…"

But Sebastian already was on his feet and stretched out his hand to Tina. He was really bored to death.

"So, yeah, that's my boyfriend Sebastian Smythe, Sebastian, Tina Cohen-Chang."

"So crazy that you and Blaine are not getting married to each other!" Tina cried out.

"Why would you say that?" Sebastian complained. "That mistake happened ages ago and no one likes to be remembered of nightmares, shut up."

"But I had this really vivid fantasy about them getting married and having Rachel carry out their child. They were the first gay couple I was friends with."

"She was pretty anti-Sam for a while", Blaine explained, coming out of the bathroom.

"Only because I thought you and Kurt belonged together", Tina justified her behaviour.

"Oh, is that why you groped Blaine in his sleep?" Sebastian said. He hadn't planned on using it, really, but it seemed neccassary.

"Who else does know? You know what, it doesn't matter. If it comes up one more time today, I'll go to my parents and won't talk to any of you." Tina crossed her arms.

"HAS SOMEONE SEEN MY PHONE?", Rachel asked, rushing by.

Meanwhile, Kurt pulled Blaine back to the friseur chair.

"Nevermind, I take yours", Rachel carried on. "Oh, Blaine, your brother has called. Should I call him back?"

"No, he'll only want to know where I am and if he should come here to stand in the way", Blaine said. "He might be my best man but he's totally free of responsibilities. I'm not stupid."

"Who's carrying the rings to the church, then?" Kurt asked.

"Someone really responsible."

"But I don't have them", Rachel said. Since Blaine didn't answer anymore she called Team Columbus.

* * *

"Yup", Marley answered her phone.

"What the status?" Rachel wanted to know.

"We're already on our way, approximately arriving at Lima in half an hour", Marley said.

"OH GOD!" Rachel cried, and the connection got interrupted.

Marley frowned.

"What's her problem, we'll be exactly on time."

"Is there a problem?" Sam asked from the seat behind her.

"Nope. Just Rachel", Finn, the driver, said.

"Yeah, is everything good? Have you talked to Blaine? Is he still present, not run away or anything?"

"Positive", Marley said.

"What if -"

"Sam!" Marley cut in sharply. "Relax and breath, like I showed you."

"Alright. Alright." Sam nodded, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He placed his hands on his knees and counted his inhales, all while imagining being at a calm yet pleasuable place. He wasn't allowed to think of something exciting, like Blaine and the upcoming hoNEYMOON, FREAK- no. Nope. A neutral and quiet place with no special memories. So he chose a place on the lake from the last camping trip he had made. It had been so peaceful. Peace. Peeeeaaa-

Sam's eyes jerked open.

"I FORGOT THE RINGS!"

"Man, Sam is such a good exercise for patience" Finn said. "You know, for when we'll have kids of our own."

"Yes", Marley laughed.

"The fuckinfreaking rings, I need to get them, they are -"

Sam stopped and wondered where he had last seen them. New-bought silvergold rings that really hadn't been cheap, had even costed more than the wedding and honeymoon together. With inscription!

Marley turned around and frowned at him.

"Yes, where are they?"

"Uh…" Sam scratched his head. "The last time I remember seeing them was putting one on Blanie's finger."

"Which hasn't happened in real life yet", Marley said.

"Uh, no, I guess that was a dream."

"In fact, you never had the rings in your possession."

"No?"

"No."

"But… Oh, I get it, I'm Sam. So you hired a little Frodo guy to bring them to the altar as a surprise? He will be dressed like a Hobbit, right?"

"What?" Finn frowned.

"No."

"Huh." Sam nodded and wetted his lips. Not that then.

"But just for the protocol, Samwise was a ring bearer, too", Marley said.

"Huh?" Finn said.

"Where are the fricking rings?" Sam asked nicely.

"I got them, calm down", Marley said.

"Pf. I am calm. I want you to see right before your wedding. In fact, I will, and I will tease you like you tease me right now. Where's my phone?"

Sam searched his trouser and jaket pockets, which were empty. He needed to make a note about this plan for the future, or he would forget it.

"I think I forgot my phone", he said.

"I have that, too."

"Give it to me."

"No, that's the rule of the day, remember? No texting with Blaine, or any other form of contact."

"I wasn't going to!"

"The risk is too high."

Sam crossed his arms and pounded. Nobody reacted to his silent protest, though, and he closed his eyes to imprint the sentence 'Tease Marley on her wedding day' into his brain.

Now this did the job of calming him down. After five minutes he could breathe better and looked out of the window, totally relaxed regarding his upcoming WEDDING.

Then they were in Lima, all of a sudden. The Ostrich Church came into view, and Sam was glad that he hadn't eaten anything yet. The excitement got to his stomach. But he could contain himelf, he was an expert at meditation now, after all.

First he saw his parents and hurried to greet them.

"Look at you!" His mother said after hugging him.

And yes, Sam was looking as gorgeous and hot as he could, he knew it himself. He was wearing a completely normal black-and-white tuxedo that had looked boring until this very day. Today, it suited him so well he was sure Blaine would like the view. Sam had also put some gel in his hair, very little but enough so he looked different than on an average day (and smelled like a hint of raspberry). And of course there was the obligotary flower thingy that was fastened on his jaket. It was a red rose with lavender decoration, the latter matching the color of the groomsmaid dress Marley was wearing.

Sam went on to greet every other guest personally, or at least it felt that way. Then the doors of the church opened and they all strolled in.

* * *

Eventually, Blaine had his hair the way it looked great and his bowtie sat perfect. It was black since his suit was deep red, the color of love, roses and sunsets.

Rachel had changed into her groomsmaid dress, too, and together with Tina, Kurt and Sebastian they drove to the church, where they parked at the reserved spot.

While Kurt, Sebastian and Tina got out, Rachel checked her messages.

"Marley has Cooper under control", she informed Blaine.

At the passengers seat of Rachel's car Blaine wiped his hands on a paper tissue. They wouldn't stop sweating. His stomach was whirling through his whole body, and his knees felt like gelee. He was getting married. To Sam.

"All you have to do is say 'I do'", Rachel reminded him.

"And my vows."

"Yes. I have them, and if neccessary you can read them."

"Okay." Blaine took a deep breath.

"That's our clue", Rachel said, gesturing to the other side of the road. Two people had exited the curch. Marley was just closing the doors, while Stacey was carefully putting a few petals from her basket on the ground. She wore a dress with the same color as the groomsmaiden ones.

"It' happening", Blaine said. "Oh my God."

"Yes, I'm so excited!"

Blaine could only nod. He put the tissue away and took up his bridal bouquet from his knees. It was a mix of roses and lavender, fitting with his suit.

Autopilot was taking over as he got out of the car, smoothened his jaket and took those few steps towards the church.

"How do I look?" he asked as soon as Marley was in ear shot.

"Marvelous!" she said.

"Do you think Sam will like the color?"

"He will love it but I think he'll be pretty much focused on you walking towards him at the altar", Marley said.

"Hiii isn't it exciting!" Rachel arrived.

"Stacey, are you prepared for your grande entrance?" Blaine asked.

She nodded, clearly as nervous as Blaine. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll take it one step at the time, alright?" he said.

Like on clue, the orgel started playing. Rachel and Marley opened the doors, and Stacey went inside immediately, before the doors were opened completely, before the prolonged opening of the song, Wagners Bridal Chorus, was done.

Only a moment later it was, and Blaine stepped into the old building. There he stopped at the beginning of the aisle for a few seconds, like rehearsed, for his groomsmaides to get placed behind him. And then he stepped forwards, following the line of white pestals down the aisle. The walk normally wasn't long but Blaine had time to notice how many people looked at him. The church was full, and they all were here to witness his declaration of love.

And then he saw Sam standing at the altar with a look on his face that almost also brought tears to Blaines eyes. He managed to keep a calm face, though, and let his feet carry him on.

When he arrived, the bouquet magically vanished from his hands and he positioined himself opposite to Sam, taking his hands and squeezing them encouragingly. Sam squeezed back, eyes shining as bright as the sun on the most magical midsummer day.

"We gather here to unite these two people in marriage", the priest said.

Blaine couldn't bring himself to look away from Sam. In the back of his mind he knew that hundreds of people were in the church with them but it felt like he and Sam were alone in front of the minister.

"Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. Marriage is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish. Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?"

"We do", Blaine said, hearing Sam say it at the same time.

"And do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?"

"We do."

"May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union."

The minister made a gesture and suddenly Chooper stood right next to them, opening a small case in that the rings were glittering.

"As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other", the minister said.

Cooper gave one ring to Sam, the bigger one of course.

"The other one", Sam said.

"Huh? This is your ring", Cooper said.

"Give me Blaine's ring", Sam whispered. Blaine wanted to laugh, yet at the same time strangle his brother. Cooper eventually understood, gave the right ring and stepped back.

Sam took a deep breath and grasped Blaine's hand again.

"It's easy to talk about 'forever' when no one really knows how long that is. Sometimes, a dentist appointment feels like forever, or a school period", Sam said. People chuckled. Blaine on the other hand hang on his every word.

"But that is not the forever that comes to my mind when I think of you, Blaine. One look into your eyes let's time stand still and pushes away the world, pushes away all the bad stuff. When I look at you, I know I am where I am supposed to be, where I want to be, now, tomorrow and on every day to come. I will protect you, love you, make you laugh and sometimes make you cry. Not on purpose, of course."

Blaine had to smile, and while he did he realised how teared up his eyes were.

"In you I have found the blissful eternity that people are searching many years for. You are my forever, Blaine." Sam swallowed, and pushed the ring onto Blaine's finger. The cold metal was the warmest promise Blaine had ever received in his life.

He barely noticed how Cooper gave him a ring.

"There are no words significant enough to describe my feelings for you", Blaine started his vows, every word of it clearly in front of his eyes.

"You cheer me up when I'm down, and in this big, wild world you are my home. You are the rock that steadies me in uncertain times, and your smile turns a good day into a perfect one. I feel like our souls have known each other for a long, long time and I was searching for you from the moment I could walk."

A tear rolled down Sam's cheek and Blaine softly wiped it away while speaking on.

"You are the joy of my life, Sam, my best friend and my soul's perfect lover. I want to spent every day with you. I will not fail to kiss you every day, and to hold you, for better or for worse."

With this words he put the ring on Sam's finger. It barely took two seconds, yet it was a moment that he would remember for the rest of his life.

"Go now in peace", the minister said. "And live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have, the gifts of your lives united. I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom."

Their lips met for a soft, precious moment, and when they separated they shared their first smile as husband and husband. Then the orgel started playing Mendelsohn's Wedding March, and Sam offered his arm.

Blaine happily took it, and they walked down the aisle. His parents and friends were smiling, some people were applauding and others were wiping their eyes.

Outside of the church Rachel, Marley and Stacey threw rice at them, and the world got to see another kiss. Righ after it Blaine felt his feet leave the ground and he was swirled through the air.

"You're my husband now", Sam said, pressing Blaine tight against him.

"And you're mine!"

"I so love you, and this, and us!" Sam beamed, and Blaine did, too. He joined their foreheads and, again, forget the world around them.

"I knew it would be good decision to marry", Sam whispered.

"Yeah."

"And all our troubles were good, like a test if we really want each other."

"It all lead us to this day. It was destiny, all of it", Blaine said.

"Hey, newly weds", Marley said. "People want to gratulate you."

"Oh. Sure."

First in line were the Anderson parents. Carla hugged them both with tears in her eyes, and even Christopher looked somewhat touched as he shook their hands. Then Mary Evans congratulated them. Her husband put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Son", he said. "I owe you an appology."

"Yes you do", Sam said.

Blaine slightly nudged his new husband.

"To you, too", Dwight said to Blaine, offering his hand.

"Welcome to the family."

"Thanks Mr. Evans."

Dwight nodded and moved on. And Blaine turned to Sam.

"I'm a Mr. Evans now, too", he grinned.

"Yes, you are! I can't believe my Dad just appologized, well, that's what he did, right?"

"Yes, Sam, that's what he did. He welcomed me to your family, he accepted our love."

"Amazing."

They went through more official stuff like receiving congratulations and taking pictures, then moved on to the parish hall l where a buffett was set up. Tables and a stage were there, too. They had booked a DJ instead of band, knowing that their Glee friends would sooner rather than later start performing their own songs.

First though the DJ played 'Thinking Out Loud' from Ed Sheeran while Sam and Blaine took the dancefloor.

 _And, darling, I will be loving you till we're 70_

 _And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _Well, me, I fall in love with you every single day_

 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

Eventually they both danced with their mothers at the same time. As the song ended Rachel climbed up the stairs where the DJ had built up his pult.

Blaine feared something unplanned was coming.

And he was right.

The music faded out and Rachel applauded whildy. Somehow she had a micro in her hands now, and wiped away fake tears.

"Aw, a marriage always makes me cry", she said.

Sam appeared on Blaine's side again, whispering "What is going on now?"

"If I only knew", Blaine said.

"But Rachel is on your team, you have to know all of her thoughts, plans and impulses for today so she doesn't ruin our wedding!"

"Sam…" Blaine took his husband's hand, gently entangling their fingers. "First of all, the wedding cannot be ruined anymore. It's perfect, and we're married now."

"And forever."

"And forever. Secondly, you know very well how impossible it is to control Rachel. She is the one who controls you."

He was prooven right when Rachel continued talking.

"Today is such a special, important day. Congratulations again, Blaine and Sam!"

Some people applauded.

"Your love, my dear friends, inspired me to take a good, long and intense look at my own life. And I discovered that I am ready, now, to join hands with the love of my life myself."

No more applause. Instead, some clueless (and some alarmed) looks were exchanged, especially among the Gleeks.

"He did so much for me and it is time I repay the gifts he gave me", Rachel said. She hold a hand to her heart, looking touched. Then she put the micro on the stand in front of her and took a deep breath.

"This is for you, Finn Hudson, love of my life." She smiled into the crowd.

"Oh no, no", Sam said. "I have to stop her."

"It's to late", Blaine said, keeping Sam at his side. "Let destiny take it's course once more. Even if this time, I fear, it won't be a happy one."

 _You better shape up, 'cause I need a man_

 _And my heart is set on you_

 _You better shape up, you better understand_

 _To my heart I must be true_

 _You are the one I want_

 _Oo-oo-oo, honey_

 _You're the one that I want_

The song ended and people applauded again. Those, who didn't know her, that was.

Not so Finn. He had come to the dancefloor and stood there with crossed arms and a firm look on his face. Now that Rachel had finished, she waved him to come to her.

"Well", Finn said, inhaling deeply. "This ain't gonna be pretty."

"You will find words to let her down gently, I'm sure", Blaine said.

"Oh, I could, but she'll only interpret it the way she wants. For her own good. I need to be really clear this time."

Finn threw them a desperate look, then walked towards the podium.

"Daaaamn, Marley still has my phone!" Sam said, after having reached for his prescious technical gadget.

"Why on earth would you need…" Blaine couldn't finish his question because Sam hurried away.

"Her he iiis!" Rachel rejoiced, gesturing to Finn. More applause.

Finn took the micro from the stand.

"This really is a happy occasion", Finn started.

Rachel sighed contentetly.

"So I wish you hadn't done this. Here, now and like this." Finn turned to Rachel, whose smile fell off her face.

"We broke up years ago", Finn said. "In between we talked once in a while but lately, we didn't at all. I gave you no hint whatsoever I want you back. I have a girlfriend that I'm serious about, which is a fact known to all our friends and I am sure you have heard of it."

"I… I.." Rachel stuttered. Then she grasped the mic. "But Finn! We're meant to be together, we know it since high school! We wanted to marry!"

Finn took the mic back.

"That was five years ago! Things have changed."

"No!" Rachel didn't need a mic anymore. "Destiny doesn't change!"

"We were young and in love, and at that time it sure did feel like destiniy. Things like that happen, ask Blaine, who at the same time you are talking about - and I'm sorry I have to mention that today - had every intention to marry Kurt. Now, no one even thinks those two ever were together, and instead see how Blam was the destiny for Blaine was well as Sam. Sometimes, you don't know what's coming for you. Okay, Rachel, do you get that?"

Rachel didn't answer anymore. She only looked to the floor for one second, and in the next stormed off the stage.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that", Finn said to the crowd, then gave the mic back to the DJ.

Finally, music started playing again.

"Oh boy", Blaine said, when Finn came towards him.

"Yeah. Heavy."

"I got it _all_!" Suddenly Sam was back, too, waving his phone around. "Awesome!"

"Sam, Rachel is hurt."

"No, she's pissed because it didn't go the way she wanted to. That's different."

"Sam, you can't know that", Blaine said. "Maybe she still does love Finn."

"She had three boyfriends in between, even when one was fake", Sam said. "And whenever I asked her about Finn in the past she didn't seem invested."

Blaine sighed, and Finn petted Sam's shoulder.

"I think you are right. I'm just glad she can move on for real now."

"Hey, take your fingers off me", Sam said, pointing with his phone at Finn. "You mentioned an ex. I can't believe you."

"I said I'm sorry, didn't I?"

"Doesn't change it."

"I also used it as an argument to show how you and Blaine are meant for each other."

"Oh. Yeah. Well." Sam cleared his throat and nodded. "Good point."

"Enjoy the rest of the day, guys." Finn also petted Blaine, then went away.

With a big smile on his cute lips Sam came closer to Blaine.

"Maaarriiied. Hey, Blaineyhoneybearhubby, what song are you going to sing for me today that's got to do with marriage?"

Blaine laughed, while his husband put his phone into his pocket and his arms around him.

"Is that how you're going to call me from now on?"

"No, I'm still testing names. But it's clear that we need new nicknames, being husband and husband now, don't you think?"

"Hubby will do." Blaine smiled his biggest smile that was reserved for Sam and joined their foreheads. Those beautiful green eyes were forever his, forever and always.

"I am so, so grateful and amazed that a handsome, smart man like you chooses to marry me", he whispered.

"I'm even more amazed, Blaine, I can't find any words. It's so freaking awesome, like heaven on earth but better because no one had to die. It's just… fantastic."

"It is."

Now the first Glee performances started, and Sam and Blaine started dancing.

One hour later, Rachel informed Blaine and Sam that their cab to the airport was there. She and the other groom maids would clean up and do all the organisatory things, which was really nice of them. Blaine had offered to pay them but they wouldn't hear of it. When they got back from their honeymoon, he'd have to think of a thank-you-gift for them.

But for now he had no worries at all. He took his bag, got into the cab and before he knew it he was on the way to the airport.

On the way to start eternity with Sam by his side.

Hand in hand with his soul mate.

So dreams really did come true, even when they sometimes were a while in the making. Though Blaine would have waited many more years for this heavenly union, if neccessary, because it was worth it. Destiny knew when and also what was right for him, and he wished he had been able to trust in this earlier.

But everything was good now, and everything will be good for everybody on the earth who longs to find their special someone. Trust in Blam, because miracles are about to happen.

 **THE END**

* * *

(Minister text from ravieandchelseaswedding. blogspot. com)


End file.
